All Jarred Up
by awesomewizardman101
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia and Natsu Dragneel are both partners on a team. They both secretly have feelings for each other but neither of them knows of the other ones feelings. What will happen when they take on a mission by themselves? Just the two of them. Throughout their mission they learn more about each other and their feelings grow, but they each keep their feelings... All Jarred Up.
1. Swear Jar

**Hi everyone who reads this! This is my first story and I would really love it if you could give me a good review, but if you truly didn't like it, don't tell me how bad it was, tell me something I need to improve on. Thanks! Love ya!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"LUUUUCYYYY!" Natsu said barging into my room.

My eyes fluttered open

"Ugggh, what is it, Natsu?" I drowsily groaned.

"Come on, we gotta go, did you forget about our solo mission today?"

 _Shit! I completely forgot!_

I jumped out of bed and rushed around my room, gathering my clothes and my belt.

"Just give me a sec, I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick!"

I took one look at Natsu and knew something was wrong.

"What? Whats wro-" I didn't even finish my sentence before I noticed all I was wearing was an over sized T-shirt and my underwear.

"Y-y-y-you're…" Natsu choked out, eyes wide, and a deep red blush covering his cheeks.

"I know! Stop staring!" I yelled as my face exploded into different shades of red.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I bet Natsu sure liked that!" Happy burst out, falling onto his back.

"SHUT IT CAT" We both screamed.

I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

 _Ugh why did he have to see that? And of all people, NATSU! Ugh, my life is so over…_

 **Natsu's POV**

"What the hell, Happy?!" I yelled quietly at Happy.

"Hahaha, sorry Natsu I couldn't resist!" Happy replied.

"You almost gave me away!"

"It's not like she knew."

"You don't know that! She could know and just not say anything about it!" I whispered.

 _Why must Happy ruin my life… He's supposed to bring happiness!_

"Come on Natsu, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to give you away…" Happy said looking at the floor.

I rolled my eyes,

"It's fine, just don't do it again, last chance buddy. Besides, how could I stay mad at you?" I said picking him up.

He giggled in my hands,

"Natsu you shouldn't be too mad, I mean, let's be honest, I told the truth."

I felt my face flush out in red.

 _Yeah you did tell the truth… Thank the gods of forgetfulness! They let me see most of her bottom half! Lucy's body is so perfect, I always dreamed of seeing the full beauty of it. Her face was put together by angels, or celestial spirits more likely. Her figure was sculpted by a master artisan. And her legs, DAMN HER LEGS-_

"Natsuuuuu, I know what you're thinkinnnnng!" he said with a small chuckle at the end.

I felt my face heat up.

"SHUT UP! YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING"

"Ha ha, you have dirty thooooughts!" Happy chanted

"SHHHHHHHH" I screeched.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" said a voice behind me.

I turned around to see Lucy standing in the doorway to her bathroom. Steam drifting out at her shins. She was wearing nothing but a towel on her body and a towel wrapping up her hair. I felt like everything was moving in slow motion. It was like a scene straight out of a movie.

"Sorry I just forgot to grab my brush, I was brushing my hair in bed last night and forgot to put it back in my bathroom." she laughed nervously, a pink tint spreading across her face.

 _God she was beautiful. And she's standing right in front of me with nothing but a couple towels on! OH MY GOD HER LEGS ARE SHOWING! Ahhhh, her beautiful long, soft legs… Her legs were so mesmerizing, I couldn't take my eyes off how much they glistened in the light from the water sliding down her slender figure…_

"Natsu? Are you ok?" Lucy asked, stopping at the door of the bathroom.

I felt the blush being painted across my face spelling out "NATSU LOVES YOU", thank God blush couldn't talk…

"Yeah I'm great, why?" I finally replied

She hesitated, "Oh, no reason." she said as she walked back into the bathroom.

"HE LOVES-" I shoved a heated hand over Happy's mouth to silence him. Lucy closed the door behind her.

"You know what? I gave you a warning, now you're in some deep shit." I growled giving Happy an evil stare.

 **Lucy's POV**

 _Why did I have to forget something? And of all things, MY BRUSH?! Ugh that was so embarrassing… That was weird though… Natsu's face was flushed a light shade of pink, and he was watching my every move… Hmmm, does he like- Nonononono, impossible, how could he ever like me? I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts, it's not like would ever have a chance with him…_ There were a couple bangs on the door,

"Hey Lucy we don't have all day so…" I heard Natsu's voice come through the door.

"Be out in a minute!" I yelled back.

I dried off as quick as I could, brushed my hair out, got dressed and did my makeup.

 _HA! That only took seven minutes!_ I hung my wet towels up to dry, and walked out of the bathroom. Natsu was sprawled on my bed fast asleep. Snoring away. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his stomach to shake him awake. I heard a gasp escape my lips.

 _His abs are SO hard and muscular, like as hard as Gajeel's food! They were so warm and soft, I just wanted to snuggle up to him_ _and_ -

"AHHH! Lucy! Why would you scare me like that!? Do you just stare at people as you wait for them to wake up?" Natsu exclaimed wide eyed.

"S-sorry, I didn't know-"

"Were you touching my stomach?" He cut me off.

"N-nononononono, I was going to shake you awake but as I put my hand down to wake you, you woke up and scared the hell outta me!" I lied.

"Oh sorry Luce, I didn't mean to scare you, you actually scared me." he chuckled.

I laughed nervously "Oh, I'm sorry. Well we better get going or else we'll miss the train!"

He gave me a sick look and groaned in protest.

 **Natsu's POV**

 _Something was wrong, there was no way she was telling the truth, when I "woke up" I smelled her scent, and it told me that she was there for more than just a second. But I knew that anyway, I wasn't actually sleeping, I just closed my eyes for a little while laying on Lucy's bed. When she came out I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize she was there until after I felt her soft touch against my stomach. I waited for her to do something but she had seemed to have spaced out, so I pretended to wake up and get scared by her._

"Hey I forgot to ask, where's Happy?" She asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh he 'decided' to go and spend quality Exceed time with Carla and Lily." I said deviously.

 _He didn't actually do that, I told him to go and help Wendy and Carla on a mission. Hehehe Hahaha MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-_

"What's with the evil look?" She asked.

"Oh nothing," I said realizing the face I made while internally laughing,

"let's go!" I yelled, changing the subject.

 _Time to make a move._ I thought to myself. I grabbed Lucy's hand and started running toward the train station.

 _Yes! I did it! I-_ Just as I was silently congratulating myself I felt Lucy squeeze my hand with the same amount of force returning my smile as we ran.

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! We're holding hands! Almost like a-a-a… A COUPLE! NO! I can't be thinking that or I won't be able to control myself. Anyway, like I'd ever have a chance with her, she's way too good for me._

* * *

When we got on the train we sat next to each other with our bags on the seats facing us. The train lurched signaling that the train started moving. It also triggered my "motion sickness". Yup, that's right! I don't have motion sickness… any more.

 _Time to bring out my inner actor. I felt really bad for making Wendy feel so bad but I ended up telling Wendy that her Troya spell did work, and it got rid of my motion sickness permanently after being used so many times. Once my motion sickness was gone, that's when the spell stopped working on me. I started acting like I was sick for moments like these._ I put on a sick face and let my body go limp.

 **Lucy's POV**

It made me jump when Natsu fell sideways onto my lap.

 _OH. MY. GOSH. NATSU IS USING MY LAP AS A PILLOW! Only couples do that! It almost feels like he's my boyfriend! First he saw me almost naked this morning, twice (even though both times were accidents), then we held hands (well it was more of him pulling me to the train station), and now he is sick on my lap (but it was caused by his motion sickness)!_

"Hey Natsu since you can at least still hear me do you want me to explain our plans for the weekend we're there for the job?" I asked.

Natsu groaned in agreement.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

I pulled out my notebook that I brought with me everywhere,

"Well," I began.

"When we arrive in town, it will be late. So we will get to our hotel and unpack, probably get some dinner, go back to the hotel, get cleaned up and go to bed." I explained. Natsu looked up at me weakly and tried to put on what looked like a smile.

 _Ugh, his smiles are SO cute! Even in his state, he manages to find a way to look cute. Whenever he smiled, he side smiled on one side and showed his perfectly white teeth. I don't know what it is about how he does it because it is only cute when he does it. I remember I tried to do it in the mirror but I looked just as back as Ichiya did after hitting (or at least try to hit) on Erza._

"The next day will be all about finishing the mission, which will probably take the whole day. And our last day we can spend how ever we want, and we can stay until 9 pm. That's when the hotel wants us out of there. I was thinking we could go to the beach for an hour or two while we're there, I mean the town is famous for its beaches. Then around 9:30 pm we'll board the train home." As I finished, the train took a turn causing Natsu to flip the other way and hit his head on the window.

"Ouch… Are you ok?" I asked.

Natsu mumbled something before falling asleep in his seat.

"Figures…" I said quietly.

 _I wonder how long I'm going to last… My feelings for Natsu are only growing stronger. My heart is like a swear jar. Seeing Natsu is like swearing, and my currency are the feelings I have for Natsu. Eventually my heart (the jar) will fill up with my feelings (the money), and soon it will be too much to bear and my "jar" will over flow letting my emotions out and they will probably take me over_. Eventually I got too tired of thinking and worrying... And then everything faded away, and as this happened, I began to feel… very… warm.


	2. Cookie Jar

**Hello everyone who is reading, thanks for favoriting/following my story! I never thought that I would get so many views in one night! Thanks for reading this! I hope you will enjoy this next chapter! Thanks! Love ya!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

"Hey. Excuse me sir." My eyes fluttered open to find a train worker standing in the isle.

"I'm sorry to wake you but you and your girlfriend need to get off, we've arrived." he said in an irritated tone. I looked around and we were the only ones still on the train.

 _AHHHH! HE CALLED LUCY MY GIRLFRIEND! Wait a sec…_ I looked over to find Lucy asleep and cuddled up to my shoulder.

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHE'S CUDDLING ME! WE ARE JUST LIKE A- no wait, I can't keep thinking like that! Wait. Okay, if I'm going to think like that I need to make some moves to make that a reality. I will slowly go after her._ I gathered up as much courage as I could to make this move. I poked Lucy's soft cheek.

"Hey b-" I hesitated,

"b-beautiful, time to get up."

 _Yes! I did it! I called her beautiful(even though she was asleep)!_

Lucy's eyes slowly opened, she stretched and groaned.

"Huh, what did you say Natsu?" she yawned.

I felt my face heat up.

"I-I said, it was time to get off the train. We're here."

 _Nice! Good cover! Wait. If I want to make my dreams a reality then I can't cover up! I just have to say it._ I looked over to where Lucy was sitting

"Actually I-" I could feel myself freeze up and my eyes go wide. If I wasn't red already, my face must've looked like a tomato. Lucy was bent over on the other side of the pod of seats getting one of her bags that fell under the seat.

 _OH. MY. GOSH. HER SEXY ASS IS IN MY FACE, AND I CAN'T DO A THING ABOUT IT. AHHHHHH!_

"Come on Natsu, we gotta get our bags and get off the train!" she said getting back up.

I got up and grabbed my bags in response to her, unable to speak.

* * *

Once we found our hotel we checked in at the front desk.

"Heartfillia and Dragneel? Ok thank you for coming! Here's your room key!" The woman at the front desk said a little too cheerfully.

"Wait, room KEY? I thought we got room KEYS!" I said

"Yeah, I ordered two rooms." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry but the manager of the hotel gave that room to a famous celebrity who chose to stay here." She replied apologetically.

"Really?! Who is the celebrity?!" Lucy asked excitedly.

"I wish I could tell you but they requested that their identity was kept a secret. Not even any of the staff know who it is! Only the manager knows!" She said.

"Aw ok, thank you for the room." Lucy said in defeat.

 **Lucy's POV**

As we went up to the room I thought to myself,

 _At least there are twin beds at this hotel._ We got to the door and we were amazed at what the door looked like.

"Are hotel doors usually this fancy? I mean, double doors?" Natsu asked.

 _Shit I forgot. Since we were aiming to have a good weekend I got two suites. And these suites have-_

"One king sized bed?" Natsu said already in the room.

"Yeah, I wanted to get us some good rooms since this was supposed to be a fun weekend." I said shyly.

"Aw, no need to look so disappointed in yourself, I can sleep on the floor or on the couch." He offered with his cute little smile.

"Nonononono, I don't want any teammate of mine sleeping uncomfortably because of me, I'll sleep on the couch, you can take the bed." I said returning his smile.

"Well the same goes for me, I don't want any teammate of mine sleeping uncomfortably because of me. How about we compromise, I'll take one side of the bed,"

 _Is he really suggesting what I think he's suggesting?_

"and you take the other." he finished.

 _HE IS! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WANTS TO SLEEP IN A BED WITH ME!_

"Y-yeah, I mean, i-it will only be weird if we make if w-w-weird." I laughed nervously.

"Yup! You said it!" He replied a pink tint covering his cheeks.

 _Is he…. BLUSHING?! Awwwww how cute! He can be so adorable sometimes!_

"Come on, let's go and get some dinner!" I said, changing the subject

"Yeah seriously, I'm starving!" He agreed.

* * *

After asking around a bit, we found, what seemed like, the perfect place to have dinner in this unfamiliar town. We walked in and asked for a table for two.

"Ah I have the perfect table for _you two_." The man said popping his "p". Natsu and I looked at each other with confused looks. We followed anyway.

"Here you are." he said after getting to the back of the building. He sat us down at a table with two chairs, and a candle. There was something about this table that was different from the others… As we sat down walls came up around the table forming a little room. the lights in the room were dimmed and faint classical music could be heard.

"Ah! Aye boss, you finally found a couple to test out the couple's table?" Said a waiter to the man who seated us.

"Yes, yes. Now, treat this young couple exactly how you would want to be treated on a date!" he said excitedly and he rushed out of the room.

 _Couple?! Date?! Couple's table?! This is so amazing! It's almost like we_ are _on a date! Now they're going to treat us like a couple!_ The waiter turned to us with an excited look on his face.

"Hello, my name is- well we don't need to go into that. Now, what would the lovely couple like?" he asked excitedly.

 _He's getting too excited about this… Then again, I have no room to talk, I'm probably making a bigger deal out of this than I should…_ I look at Natsu with a confused look.

"I have no idea what to get." I said

"Um, if you have something that you think would be good, we'll take it, we've never been here before…" Natsu told the waiter. The waiter thought for a second, then his eyes went wide and he said,

"I have the perfect dish for you two!" He rushed out of the room and left Natsu and I alone.

"So…" I started.

"That was weird…" He whispered.

"Yeah the acted like they've never seen a couple before… N-not that we're a couple!" I said quickly.

"Not so fast Lucy…" He said starting to think.

 _What did he mean when he said 'Not so fast'?_

"What if we let them think we're a couple?" He answered my question.

"What?!" I quietly screamed.

"If we let them think we're a couple, maybe they'll give us special treatment!"

"Ohhh, I get it, let's do it… _Boyfriend_."

 _I SAID IT! WE ARE A COUPLE NOW! Well, a fake couple but… STILL!_

"Here you go!" The waiter said setting down our food.

"Smells delicious! Thank you!" I inhaled.

"Yes this looks like a good choice." Natsu thanked the waiter.

* * *

We somehow pulled off being a couple at dinner.

 _Dinner was great, it was full of laughing, acting, and A LOT of staring on my part… I couldn't take my eyes off Natsu, he's so perfect, he's smokin' (no pun intended), he's nice, and he's funny!_

When we finished dinner we were about to walk out when the waiter came to bring us the bill.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be weird but, I noticed that throughout dinner, you guys didn't make any physical contact at all. Usually couples are all over each other. Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Just as the waiter finished asking his question the man who seated us came into the room.

I started to try to explain.

"Um we don't-" But Natsu didn't give me a chance to explain. He swooped me up off my feet, newlywed style, and buried his face in my hair. He started making kissing noises but I didn't feel a thing.

 _He's pretending to kiss me! AHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! NATSU FRICKEN DRAGNEEL IS (pretend) KISSING MY NECK! Oh shit I better play along or we're busted._ I starting giggling and pretending to try to push him away.

"Natsu! We're in public!" I continued to giggle. He pulled away, still holding me in his arms.

"I'm sorry, he didn't believe us and I couldn't control myself!"

 **Natsu's POV**

 _OH MY GOSH THAT WAS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER DONE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! SHE SMELLED SO AMAZING, AND HER HAIR WAS SO SOFT! AND DAMN SHE'S LIGHT AS A FEATHER! Too bad I couldn't actually kiss her, that would probably creep her out… And what I said wasn't a lie, I couldn't help myself! My feelings took over when he said he didn't believe us. It was like he signaled my heart to take over… My heart… It's like a cookie jar. My feelings are like the cookies, and every so often I'll take a cookie (some feelings) out and eat that cookie (act on my feelings)._

"Okokok we believe you, thank you for coming-" the waiter was cut off by his coworker.

"And thank you VERY much for testing the couple's table segment we are trying to add to the restaurant!"

"Yeah no problem, actually we should be the ones thanking you, the meal was very romantic and very enjoyable." I replied to the set of workers.

 _Damn right it was romantic!_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Once we got back to the hotel room we decided that Natsu would take his shower first. As I waited on Natsu to get out of the shower, I went over the events of today.

 _So far Natsu and I have Held hands, we've used each other as pillows, we are going to share a bed tonight, we had a romantic dinner, he swept me off my feet, literally and emotionally, and he buried his face in my neck and made kissing noises! We're practically married! No just kidding that's dumb, we aren't even dating! Oh but how I would love to date that_ -

"Hey Luce the shower is all yours!" Natsu said with a grin.

 _OH. MY. GOSH. NATSU IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME WITH ONLY A TOWEL ON! He looks like a fricken god! His tan chiseled body radiating with heat. Water dripping down his muscular pecs and abs. I'm pretty sure most of the steam coming off of him is the water evaporating from his hot body… And his body was definitely hot! In two ways, he's warm to the touch, and he's some really nice eye candy._

"Hey Luce, are you ok? Y-you got some… Uh… Drool coming out of your mouth…" Natsu said.

"Y-yeah! I'm completely fine!" I laughed nervously. I could feel my face turning a different color, so I grabbed my pj's and ran to the bathroom as quick as I could.

 _Ugh that was so embarrassing…_

When I came out of the bathroom Natsu was laying on his back, shirtless, with his hands under his head fast asleep. I turned off the lights and got in bed. After a couple minutes off laying in bed I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I woke up to Lucy moving around, and something that sounded like crying. I sat up in bed

"LU-" I almost screamed her name. Then her arms flew around my waist and she pulled me close to her.

"No-nonono, don't let them get me!" Lucy whispered, still asleep.

 _She must be having a nightmare._ I layed back down.

 _Don't want to wake her up now, she seems to be calming down._ As I start to fall asleep I feel Lucy move around, and then suddenly, her head is resting on my chest. That night I fell asleep with Lucy's arms wrapped around me, holding me close and her head resting on my chest.

"Goodnight Lucy." I whispered. I gave her a kiss on top of her head and thought I saw her smile before falling asleep.


	3. Tip Jar

**Hello all!This thank you goes out to everyone out there who reads this. Even if you didn't actually read my fanfic, you clicking on my story counts toward my number of views. Those views give me the motivation to write/type what you're seeing. Hope you like my story so far and don't find it boring! Here's another chapter! Thanks! Love ya!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 _Hot. Chiseled. Comfy._ Those are the words that came to my mind when I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was wrapped around Natsu like a headband on Levy's head.

 _AH! WHAT IF HE WAKES UP AND FINDS OUT I WAS CUDDLING HIM! Wait… Its not like I_ made _my body do that while asleep! Hehehe…_ I got back into a comfy spot on Natsu's chest and started to close my eyes again. That's when I felt a hand on my waist. I looked down to see Natsu grabbing my hip and pulling me closer to him.

 _OH MY GOD HE'S AWAKE!_ I looked up expecting to see a horrified face only to realize he was still asleep. I let out a small sigh before falling back asleep.

* * *

"Lucy. Hey. Sleeping Beauty... Time to get up and go do our mission." said a distant voice. I groaned.

"I don't wanna…" I whined. I pulled my pillow closer and rubbed my face against it. The voice chuckled.

"Lucy, if you don't get up we won't get paid." Came the voice again.

 _Ugh every time I hear that voice my pillow moves… If that's the case then stop talking._ I grunted a refusal and wrapped my legs around my body pillow.

 _Wait a second… This feels way too hard to be a pillow... And I didn't even have a body pillow… It almost feels like… LEGS._ My eyes shot open and I remembered a certain dragon slayer that I was wrapped around. I sat up and looked into Natsu's eyes. He just smiled, and tried to hide a blush. As he sat up I uncoiled myself from him.

"Ah!" I jumped backwards.

"I'm so sor-" I ended up jumping so far back that I fell off the bed. There was a flash and I was in Natsu's arms before I hit the floor.

"Woah, you ok? You almost fell off the bed!" Natsu said grinning his cute grin.

"Yeah thanks, I'm so sorry for, uh… My sleeping position…" I said looking down, my cheeks turning a dark red. Natsu put one of his fingers under my chin and turned my head up to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Hey, there's no need to be sorry all the time Lucy. Besides, to be honest it made me more comfortable knowing that you were safe in my arms." He said with a blush.

 _AWWWWW! Why must you be so damn cute?!_

"Because you know, you're my teammate and all!" He said quickly, his blush only growing.

 _AWWW! You're so damn cute! You're almost to the point of being irresistible, but knowing that I don't have the slightest chance with you is what is holding me back from saying that you're irresistible… Everything you do just adds to the feelings I have for you! I'm like a fricken tip jar! Every time you do something, you give me a tip. And where there's a tip jar, there is a greedy employee who wants it all. I'm that employee. I want all your attention!_

 **Natsu's POV**

 _Ugh, Lucy… What are you doing to me? I'm going crazy! I want you to be mine so badly, but you're my teammate… She'd probably think I was creepy if I told her the truth about my feelings… Besides, I don't know if she even likes me, or if she has feelings for someone else. Ugh , just thinking of her having feelings for another gets me burning up and- Oh my gosh, I'm still holding her!_

"Uh yeah, so lets go and get that job done!" I said to change the subject. I stood her up.

"Ok let's get ready, we have to met our client in the Town Square." I said picking up my clothes.

"What about breakfast?" Lucy asked holding her stomach.

"We can probably pick something up, but we don't have time to sit down and eat."

"Oh, how about the complimentary breakfast the hotel has? It's free and we don't have to look for it!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That's a great idea!" I said walking to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna get dressed and ready for today, you take a bag and run to the breakfast. Fill the bag will stuff that we will be able to eat later and on the way to Town Square." I instructed.

"Ok, when I get back I'll get dressed and ready while you sort out all the food I grab." She said heading out the door. Once the door closed I went into the bathroom and got changed.

 _That was probably the best night of sleep I've ever gotten! I hope I can somehow formulate a plan to get that to happen again!_

* * *

By the time Lucy came back with breakfast, I was ready and I still had no plan to get Lucy to cuddle with me.

"Ok. Switch." she said putting the food down on a table in our room. She rushed into the bathroom and I started sorting the food.

* * *

"Hey, you done sorting the food?" Lucy said walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah. You grabbed a lot more than I expected, so we'll have some food to eat during the mission!" I said with a grin.

"Ok great! You ready to go?" She asked putting on her belt.

"Yup! Let's go!" I picked up the food and we headed out the door.

* * *

When we got to the Town Square, about half our food was gone, and we were satisfied with our meal. We found our client under a water fountain in the middle of Town Square.

"Lucy and Natsu?" He asked.

"Yup, that's us!" I said.

"Ok thank you for coming, my name is Blazor." He said. I looked him over. He was a short tubby old man with faded green hair. He had thick eyebrows, a puffy mustache, and small circle glasses.

"Now what was it you wanted us to test? The job description just said two wizards with the will to fight in a test." Lucy asked. Blazor simply turned around and waved for us to follow him. Lucy and I looked at each other and hurried to catch up.

* * *

After walking for a while ended up at a small house in the woods. We walked inside and Blazor finally turned to tell us what we were here to do.

"All my life I wanted to be an inventor. I recently just finished the biggest project I've ever attempted. I build a Wizard's Testing Facility. It's for a my grandson who is an upcoming wizard. Your job is to test it out to make sure it's safe enough to where he won't get hurt too bad, but still be able to train him." Blazor explained.

"Ok where is it?" I asked looking around.

 _This house is way too small to hold a Wizard's Testing Facility…_

"Follow me." Blazor started toward the back of his house. We walked into the backyard, but there was nothing there.

"Is it somewhere out in the woods?" Lucy asked.

"You could say that…" Blazor said.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not out of line when I ask, why is your name 'Blazor'?" Lucy asked.

"Because I can do this." He said forming a green ball of… Something... In his hand. He threw it into the woods. Wait, no. The ball didn't make it to the ground, it paused in mid air and words appeared in the air.

"An enchantment?!" Lucy gasped.

"It says 'All inside will be disguised to look like their surroundings'." I read. After a couple of seconds, the green substance started spreading.

 _Did he just… Burn the enchantment?!_

As if answering my question Blazor said "I got my name from my Acid Magic. My acid can burn some of the most powerful enchantments, some people like to call it 'Enchantment Acid'."

"How did you know that enchantment was there?" I asked.

"I put it there. I can also write enchantments, I could always dispel them but using my acid is more fun." He said with a chuckle. As the enchantment faded away, it revealed a large metal , box.

"In here is a virtual world. It works on a leveling system. Level one has the easiest opponents and landscape, while higher levels have harder enemies and a harder landscape. It has fifty levels. Please go and clear them all, if you don't, that's ok I'll still pay you. But if you do clear them all, I'll double your pay, because then I know that it's possible to beat." Blazor said. I smiled.

"I accept your challenge. And we will clear all levels." I said.

"Wait a sec, Why do you need two of us?" Lucy asked.

"Eh, I can't remember, I can barely remember your names." Blazor shrugged

"Then I guess we should get started!" I said excitedly.

"Let's do this Natsu!" Lucy said with a fire in her eyes. We walked up the box, ready to tear it up. Blazor walked up to the box and typed in code. A door opened and we walked in.

"I'm all fired up now."

* * *

 **Hey everyone, sorry this chapter was kind of boring, the next chapter will hopefully be more entertaining! If you like my story, follow and favorite it! Also check back on my story every night, I'll try to post a chapter every night! Thanks! Love ya!**


	4. Out with the Jars and into the Box!

**Hi Guys! I know you waited a while to read this chapter, but I made sure to make it nice and interesting for you! I hope you find it interesting! :) Please follow and favorite my story! :D Thanks! Love ya!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

When we walked in, the room was dark. Then the walls and floor started to faintly glow giving off a good amount of light.

 _Wow. This box is WAY bigger on the inside than it looks on the outside! Each wall was at least a mile in length, and about a mile in height._

"WARNING!" Said a voice booming throughout the box.

"Level 1 start! 3…" The voice started counting down.

 _This is it._

"2…"

 _This will be a lot of work._

"1…"

 _We will be here for a while…_

"0! Level 1 begin!" As the voice finished, a whole bunch of circles formed on the floor, and from these circles formed virtual monsters. They were rat like creatures on their hind legs, and as tall as a human. Every rat in the room turned toward Natsu and I each pulling out a sword in sync.

"This is it! Let go!" Natsu yelled. I pulled out a gate key and held it in the air.

"Open, Gate of The Ram! Aries!" I summoned.

"I'm sorry. Lucy, what can I do for you today?" Aries asked timidly.

"Aries, us your Wool Wall to trap those rats!" I exclaimed.

"I'll try my best! Wool Wall!" She said shooting wool at the rats.

 _Perfect shot! Trapped a little under half of them!_

"Thanks a lot Aries! Now that they're trapped in your wool, can you help me get rid of them?" I asked pulling out my Fleuve d'étoiles (whip).

"I'm sorry, I'll try!" she said.

I started whipping as many rats as possible while Aries used Wool Bomb on them. They poofed away once they were dead. I looked over to see how Natsu was doing but he was sitting on the floor with a big grin on his face, watching me finish.

"Hey! You're done, I already finished all the others." He pointed a thumb behind him. All that was left there were burn marks.

"Thanks Aries you can go home now." I said turning back to Aries.

"I'm sorry. Thank you Lucy." She said fading back to the spirit world.

"Level 1 complete." the voice boomed.

"Hey Natsu I have an idea. How about we switch off fighting on each level so that the other person has time to rest and regain magic." I suggested.

"Yeah that's a really good idea! You're so smart Lucy!" He smiled.

 _Awww, he's so sweet, he said I was smart… Hehehehe._ I felt the blush roll onto my face.

"I'll take this next level, ok?" Natsu said excitedly.

"Ok." I said.

* * *

"Floor 5 begin!" The voice boomed throughout the box. I pulled out another key.

"Open, Gate of The Maiden! Virgo!" I summoned.

"Hello Princess, is it time for punishment?" She asked.

"No, It's time to get rid of those monsters!" I pointed at a group sprinting towards us.

"I won't let them punish you Princess!" She said before digging away. About five seconds later the group fell into a giant hole. Then Virgo jumped to the ceiling and started digging, not a moment later boulders came crashing down on the group of monsters, killing them all.

"Wow! Thanks Virgo! You made quick work of them!" I exclaimed.

"Not a problem, Princess. It is not their job to punish you… That is my job." She said before poofing home.

"What the- eh, whatever it was just Virgo." I sighed.

"Level 5 complete." Said the voice.

"Hey nice job." I heard Natsu's voice from behind me.

I turned around, "Thanks!" I said with a blushed smile.

"Ok your turn Natsu."

"Yup!" But just before we had a chance to do anything else the whole floor started to glow very bright.

"Ah, what's happening?!" Natsu asked covering his eyes.

"I don't know." I said.

"Level 6 begin." I heard the voice. I tried to get a look at what was going on, but when I opened my eyes, the glowing was gone. I looked around, it looked like I was in a town.

"Is this one of the landscapes Blazor as talking about?" I waited for an answer.

"Natsu?" I turned around but I was a foot away from a wall.

 _What the- where's Natsu?!_

"NATSU!" I called out. No answer.

 _Well I guess I should try to find him. Or else-_ Just as I was about to run to look for Natsu, two of the level's monsters cornered me in.

 _Oh no, I need to conserve my magic or I will run out quickly._ I pulled out my Fleuve d'étoiles (whip).

 _I guess I'll just have to fight with this…_ I whipped at one of the monsters, wrapping it around its neck. I whipped it into its partner and ran while I had the chance.

"Open, Gate of The Compass! Pyxis!" I summoned.

 _So much for conserving my magic…_

"Pyxis!" Pyxis appeared.

"Pyxis, what direction are we heading right now?" I asked. After a couple seconds I heard,

"Pyxis!" Pyxis yelled. I looked down at the compass on Pyxis' head.

"East? Ok, the last time I saw Natsu, he was behind me. So we need to go West! Lead the way please!" I instructed. Pyxis took a left turn and wound us through the town until we heard Natsu's screaming.

"WHERE'S LUCY?! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?!" He screamed as bursts of flames shot out of the corner of my eye.

"Thanks Pyxis, you can go home now." I told Pyxis.

"NATSU!" I yelled. I ran towards where the flames were coming from.

"LUCY?!" He yelled eagerly.

"NATSU! I'M RIGHT HE-" As I turned the corner I got tackled by someone. I opened my eyes and I was looking straight into the eyes of a monster. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"NATSU!" I tried to push the monster off of me but it resisted my grip and was about to hit me when,

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU BITCH!" I looked over to see Natsu right above me. His hand was engulfed in flames, his eyes were burning with rage. He grabbed the back of the monster and threw it towards a building. The building shattered into pieces. Natsu turned to me, his eyes now full of worry.

"Lucy!" He said kneeling down and hugging me. He pulled back,

"Where were you? Are you ok? What did they do to you?" He asked quickly, his eyes searching my face for an answer. I chuckled a little and blushed at the way he was acting.

"I'm fine. The box made a town landscape and a building must've formed in between us separating us. I've only had to fight two of those things so far." I explained.

"Really? Oh, I've fought a ton of them so far. There's only one left…" He said looking up. I looked up at the ceiling of the box and there was a square that had the number of enemies left: one.

"Ok, do we have to find it somewhere in the town?" I asked.

"I guess so."

"Hey Natsu, why don't we sit down and eat since there's no pauses in between levels. And if that last monster decides to show its face to use, then we'll be ready- sort of." I said.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Natsu grinned.

 **Natsu's POV**

We sat down and pulled out the rest of our food and started eating.

"Hey Lucy, everytime we complete a level we should stick close together so nothing separates us." I said looking up at Lucy.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! You're really smart too Natsu!" Lucy said smiling.

"Thanks Luce." I could feel myself blush.

"In later levels we will probably need to work together to pass them." Lucy said looking around.

"Yeah definitely. We need to come up with an idea so that if we get separated we can still find each other." I replied.

"Oh how about get on top of a building and breath fire into the sky til I see it?" Lucy suggested.

"That would take too much magic… I could draw the Fairy Tail symbol on the ceiling above me!" I said.

"That's a great idea, because then you don't use that much magic, and it would stay burning!" Lucy agreed. As if on cue, the last monster turned the corner. All I had to do was hold a flaming fist in its path, and it ran right into my fist killing itself.

"Level 6 complete." The voice rang out. I quickly turned around and grabbed Lucy's hand.

"This way we won't get separated!"

* * *

After passing so many more levels, the enemies were thinning in numbers but more difficult to defeat, and the landscapes got more complicated. We ended up on Level 48. We were both running out of magic, especially Lucy. Opening so many gates, sometimes more than one at a time! About every 10 levels the box replenishes our magic automatically, but the higher we go the more often if fills our magic back up. Right now since we were near the end of the box, it replenished our magic every round, but each fight took more and more energy out of us.

"Keep it off me for about ten seconds!" Lucy yelled.

"Sure thing!" I yelled back. I jumped at the huge beast and heard Lucy open another gate.

"Open, Gate of The Twins! Gemini!" She summoned.

 _Oh I know what she's doing._

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" I knocked the monster to its back.

"All yours Lucy!" I said making sure to get out of the way.

"Transform into me for the Big One!" She instructed. Soon enough, there were two Lucys.

 _Double Lucy! All the more to look at!_ My eyes went wide.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!" They said at the same time, pressing their bodies together.

"Urano Metria!" They casted. In no time we heard the voice.

"Level 48 complete. Magic regeneration starting." I could feel my magic coming back.

"Ahhh." I said turning to Lucy. I slid my hand in hers and interlocked my fingers with hers. We both blushed.

"You ready for this next round?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yup. What do you think these last two levels are?" She asked.

"No idea…" I replied.

"Magic regeneration complete. Internal scanner begin." The voice said.

"Internal scanner? What does that mean?" I asked. Then a green wall of light scanned the room and stopped on Lucy and I. The wall shrunk until it was just two beams of light pointed at our centers.

"Please remain calm, as this is needed to continue." The voice said. Then wires were attached to our faces with suction cups.

"Please remain calm, as this is needed to continue." The voice repeated. Then under us were squares, one for each of us, with a percentage on it.

"It must be loading something, but what? Our health or magic?" Lucy said.

"Hmmm..." I thought aloud. Before we could think of what was going to happen there were two dings and the percentages were at 100%.

"Level 49 start. 3… 2… 1… 0…"

 _What's happening? What does level 49 hold?_

The voice came, "In this level you will face an opponent that you _can_ beat, but… Will you?"

 _What's that supposed to mean?_

"Let level 49 begin." The voice boomed. Just as the voice finished, a wall formed in between Lucy and I, it was so sudden and so forceful that I lost my grip on Lucy's hand.

"Lucy!" I yelled

"Nats-" Lucy began, only to be shut out when the wall hit the ceiling.

I turned back around to see what horrible beast I'd be facing. But what I found was not horrible at all.

"Wendy?!"

 **Lucy's POV**

"Hehehe…" I heard from behind me.

 _No. I'd know her voice anywhere._ I turned around to face the bluenette whose laugh I knew all too well.

"Levy."


	5. Your Mind can be your Biggest Enemy

**Hey everyone who reads this! I'm so happy to see that you are liking my story, I know there aren't very many follows or favorites, but considering that this is my first fanfic, I'm definitely not complaining! Help get my story more known! Show your friends, show your family, you could even show your dog (or other pet if you have any, if not show a potato, cuz potatoes are cool (; )! Here is the longest chapter so far, hope you love it! Remember I post every night! The time may vary but I will try not to post to late! Please continue to follow, favorite, and give my story a review! Thanks! Love ya!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

"Wendy?!" I yelled. I started to run towards her.

"Wendy, why are you here?! Lucy and I took this mission!" I yelled approaching her. Just before I got to her, an evil smile stretched across her face.

"Fast wind that run the heaven... Vernier!" She started casting spells on herself.

"Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... Arms!" She casted on her arms.

"Wendy, What are you-" I began.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" She yelled. Her attack was so fast I had no time to block.

 _Shit! That hurt! Why was it so powerful? Well, I mean, I didn't block and she casted Arms on herself. But why was she attacking me?_

"Wendy!" I said standing up.

"Why are you attacking me?" I asked.

"Sky Dragon's Claw!" This time I was ready. I blocked her attack and backed away from her.

 _This definitely isn't Wendy. She would never attack a fellow guildmate, and when she attacks, she doesn't have that evil look on her face. But the one thing that tells me that this for sure isn't Wendy, is her smell. Wendy has a sweet fresh smell that feels like you just walked through a garden after a tour at a tar factory. This Wendy smelled like… like… Nothing! She doesn't even have scent! This is not Wendy._

"Hey you! I know you're not Wendy! I don't even think you're human!" I yelled.

"Huh, so you finally got it." She smirked.

"You're so thick skulled that I didn't know if you would _ever_ get it." She snarled.

"What are you!?" I yelled, my anger growing.

"I'm not your precious little Wendy darling!" She said in a mocking tone.

"I'm part of this box, that internal scan searched your mind for someone who it was possible for you to beat, but you would _never actually_ hurt. Put your mind to the test. DUH!" She said pointing to her head.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO IMPERSONATE WENDY! SHE'S MUCH BETTER THEN YOU'LL EVER BE!" I yelled. I charged towards her.

"Wait Natsu don't!" She yelled putting her hands in the air. A picture of Wendy popped into my head.

"HA! Got ya! Sky Dragon's… Roar!" I got blown away.

 _Ugh, I can't let my guard down. I_ will _beat her._

 **Lucy's POV**

"So, were you pulled from my mind, Levy? Or should I even call you that?" I asked smirking.

"Well well, you're quite the smarty. How did you know?" Levy's double asked me.

"It was obvious once I heard your laugh. The mind scan _right_ before the level. This being one of the final levels, of a _test_. And there's no way Levy could be here right now. Besides, I know my best friend when I see her." I explained.

"Very observant." She said.

"Yeah, the _real_ Levy taught me how to be aware to my surroundings at all times. So now that I've figured you out, can I be done? After all, I've beaten your little mind game." I said putting a hand on my hip.

"Ah, you have beaten my mind game, but can you beat my physical game?" She said smirking.

"Wha-" I began.

"Solid Script: Water!" She yelled. Her attack came at a fast speed that when it hit me, it knocked me off my feet and I fell to the ground.

 _So this is what the voice meant… Well then. Who would I be able to call to help me… Loke? No I'd have to take time to explain to him that she isn't the real Levy, or else he wouldn't hurt her. Sagittarius would be good, he could shoot her solid script out of the air… Oh, but what about Aquarius now that there's water, she's always a powerhouse. But Scorpio could combine his attack with Aquarius for a really powerful hit, she wouldn't say no. But I can only open two gates at a time…_

"Solid Script: Stone!" Levy yelled, sending the word flying at me. I jumped out of the way for most of it, but the "E" hit my legs.

"AHH! Oh my gosh that hurt!" I screamed, I tried to get up. I fell back down after it got too painful.

"Ouch…" I groaned.

 _That's it!_ I pulled out my keys.

"Open, Gate of The Twins! Gemini!" I summoned.

"Gemini, transform into me! I have an idea!" I said looking up to them.

"You got it!" The said in sync.

"Open Sagittarius' gate! Then open Scorpio's gate!" I pointed at the keys hanging on Gemini's waist.

 _Ha! I remember when Angel used Gemini to do the same thing during Nirvana, open a gate!_ I crawled to the water.

"Open, Gate of The Water Bearer! Aquarius!" I summoned.

"Open, Gate of The Archer! Sagittarius! Open, Gate of The Scorpion! Scorpio!" Gemini summoned.

"Sagittarius, block all the Solid Script Magic from hitting us! Aquarius, Scorpio combine attacks and hit her!" I said pointing at Levy's double.

"Gemini, use your Fleuve d'étoiles (whip) and try to catch one of her hands!" I said.

 _Beating Levy won't be easy, but it's possible… Apparently… I mean, come on she was in the S-Class wizard trial! How am I supposed to beat her?_

"Solid Script: Fire!" Levy casted. Sagittarius took aim and shoot an arrow. The arrow caught the fire and sent a flaming arrow toward Levy.

"Solid Script: Block!" She yelled, blocking the arrow.

"Solid Script: Iron!" She said, this time casting above our heads. The iron words fell onto Sagittarius, hurting and trapping him.

"Solid Script: Snow!" She sent the snow flying. It hit Sagittarius with such force that he had to retreat to the spirit realm. In retaliation Scorpio and Aquarius combined attacks and hit Levy with a blast of sand being spiralled by a water blast. Direct hit. She slowly got up.

"Ugh, can't have that happen again. Solid Script: Hole!" She smirked. A hole appeared under Scorpio and he fell.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Gemini yelled wrapping the Fleuve d'étoiles (whip) around Levy's wrist.

"Ha! The joke's on you, I have you right where I want you! I only need one hand to cast spells! Solid Script: Thunder!" She laughed. The word traveled up the Fleuve d'étoiles (whip) like water through a straw, and electrocuted Gemini. Gemini moaned in pain and feel over.

"I'm sorry… Lucy…" Said Gemini as both Gemini and Scorpio faded away.

 _Dang it! since Scorpio was summoned by Gemini, once Gemini left, he had to leave too._

"How dare you hurt three of my friends! Aquarius, get her!" I yelled furiously.

"Tsk." she scoffed.

"Aquarius this really isn't the time-" I tried to reason.

"DON'T YOU ORDER ME AROUND LIKE SOME SLAVE! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE-" Aquarius was about to finish, when she started screaming in pain. Levy had hit her with fire and burned her back.

"THAT WAS A BAD MOVE SQUIRT!" Aquarius said, rage filling her eyes.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Aquarius screamed raising the jug above her head. A huge blast of water came roaring out of her tiny jug. Levy smirked.

"Solid Script: Block! Solid Script: Thunder!" She double casted. She blocked most of Aquarius' attack but it still hit. But now the water had bounced back and acted as a conductor.

"Tsk. This is taking too long, I'm going home." She said disappearing. Leaving me, Levy, and a watery thunder bolt heading toward me.

 _This could be the end of me… Unless I can think of something… But what!?_

 **Natsu's POV**

 _This is_ not _going to be easy… I know that she's not real, but I can't help but think of the_ real _Wendy when I look at her._ I watch as Wendy gets up, I glared at her in disgust.

"No one can impersonate my friends and get away with it." I growled.

"Armor! Fast wind that run the heaven... Vernier! Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... Arms! Sky Dragon's Secret Art, Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" She casted quickly. Her attack was too fast, I couldn't block and got hit directly. I screamed in pain, her support magic is giving her a big advantage.

 _I guess I'll just have to fight her without thinking or I'll think of Wendy._ I ran at her.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I said hitting her straight in the face.

"Fire Dragon's... Roar! Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Blowing her back first, giving me a chance to attack. Wendy, was laying on the floor, motionless, across the room. For a second I felt bad until I remembered that this wasn't the real Wendy. But then, she got back up and had a small smile on her face.

"How are you still up?! After three consecutive attacks?! _Three_!" I yelled to her.

"It's called enhancing my defence. Remember? I casted Armor! Damn you are stupid." She scoffed. I couldn't believe my ears, Wendy… Swearing?! This was nothing like Wendy at all.

"Sky Dragon's…" She breathed in.

"Fire Dragon's…" I took a deep breath.

"Roar!" We both yelled. The two breaths clashed and held there for a second, fighting for dominance. But then, wind soon turned to fire, and blew up in Wendy's face, well... Her _fake_ face. She landed a couple feet away from where I was standing.

"Silly fake Wendy, don't you know that fire needs oxygen to burn? You gave my flames oxygen to grow on." I said bending down and smirking in her face.

"Congratulations, level 49 complete." The voice echoed.

"YEAH!" I yelled starting to dance. The wall came down and I saw Lucy. I immediately froze where I was. Lucy was on the ground unconscious under Levy's small feet.

 _Levy?! What the hell?!_ Levy smirked.

"It looks like you're the only one who passed level 49. Congrats. Your friend here barely even put up a fight." She laughed.

 _You're lying. I know Lucy and she doesn't go down without a fight. Also, I can obviously see bruises on you, Levy, she wasn't taken down easily._

"Bu-bye!" She said poofing away. I turned around to see that Wendy was gone too.

"Magic regeneration starting for those who passed." The voice said. I ran to Lucy's side and kneeled down. I picked her up and hugged her, I pulled away and put my forehead against hers.

"I'll win this. I'll do it for you. I won't let your injuries be in vain." I whispered.

"Thank… You…" She whimpered back before falling unconscious again. I layed her back down and turned around.

"I'm ready." I growled.

"In this test you will face your worst fear. In order to pass this test you must get out and face your fear. First you are forced to be with your fear, then you must get out and face it in whatever way you choose." The voice explained.

"Get out? Get out of what?" I asked. Answering my question, the floor moved like putty and formed a small tube up to my neck. I was trapped.

 _I wonder what my worst fear is… I can't think of anything I'm afraid of… OH! Erza, yeah it's probably Erza. As far as I know, I'm not afraid of anything else…_

"The internal scan also scanned your inner mind to find what scares you the most. Level 50 start. 3… 2… 1… 0! Level 50 begin!" The voice boomed. I looked over to where Lucy was lying, but she was gone. I looked around. No Lucy.

 _Where..?_

I looked in front of me and found Lucy standing right in front of me.

"Oh there you are Lucy, I was just looking for you!" I smiled.

"Why? You don't need to protect me Natsu. That's not your job," Lucy said. I looked at her again.

"Woah, I'm sorry Luce, I didn't mean to offend-" I started to say.

"It's my boyfriend's job." She said in a sassy tone.

"W… What?" I asked, worry and nervousness filling my eyes.

"My _boyfriend_." She narrowed her eyes. Suddenly a dark haired man walked out from behind her and slid his hand around her waist. It just got very cold…

"Hey _babe_. I missed you." he whispered in her ear. My eyes grew wide and my body froze in fear and shock.

"Hey, baby!" Lucy said turning to him. He kissed her neck.

"Gray!" she giggled.

"Stop, Natsu's right there!" She said eyeing me.

"Make him watch then." Gray said smirking at me. He caressed Lucy's cheek and put his hand on the back of her neck, his thumb slowly massaging her cheek. He leaned in and captured her lips in his.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My whole body now seething with rage. I could feel myself catching fire, and soon enough, my whole body was engulfed in flames. I could feel the floor around me loosen.

"Fire Dragon's… Roar!" I pointed it down at the tube as it melted away. As soon as I could move I was already flying at Gray. I tackled him to the ground sliding a few feet.

"DON'T. YOU. TOUCH. HER. EVER. AGAIN. YOU. BITCH." I yelled each word in between punches. I reached to each side of him and grabbed the floor. I bent the floor so that he was trapped and couldn't get out. I turned to Lucy.

"What the hell Natsu?! That's my boyfriend!" She yelled. I couldn't hold back or do anything else, so what I did, blew my mind.

"I need to clean you of Gray's germs and claim you back." I whispered. I leaned in, but right before I could kiss her, she disappeared.

 _What the?_

I turned around and saw Lucy sitting in the same exact spot I left her in. Staring at me.

"N-Natsu…" She said. But before she could finish,

"Level 50 complete. Congradulations. You beat the Wizard's Training Facility!" The voice rang out, then the door of the box opened to reveal an overjoyed Blazor.

"Yes! It was a success! I'm going to triple your pay just for doing such an amazing job!" Blazor yelled.

* * *

As soon as we got back to the hotel it was late at night. Lucy was lying in bed while I treated her injuries, and feed her food. It was silent for a long time before Lucy said something.

"Natsu, you don't have to do this, I can take care of myself…" She said blushing.

"No it's ok, I'll help you. Always." I told her. It was silent for many more minutes.

"I saw the whole thing…" Lucy whispered.

"What? Y-you did?" I said, my face turning into a tomato.

"Yeah. Something wrapped around me and made me invisible, I know that because when you looked around, your eyes past me up and ended on the fake me."

"Oh, are you creeped out by me now?"

"No."

"Really?"

"What you did was very sweet, and to know that your biggest fear is for me to end up with Gray… It's the best feeling in the world…"

"Really?" I looked up at Lucy.

"Yeah…" Lucy's blush only getting deeper.

"What's your biggest fear, Lucy?" I didn't know it was possible, but Lucy blushed even more.

"Well…" She hesitated.

"It would've been you ending up with that bitch, Lisanna… Or the same thing, me ending up with anyone but you…" I blushed and looked into her eyes.

"Look Natsu, the truth is… I like you, a lot... I always have." I felt my heart skip a couple beats.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that… I like you a lot too." I whispered. I looked into her eyes. I slid my hand to her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned into it. I leaned in and gave her a deep passionate kiss. Her arms found their way up and wrapped around my neck, one hand playing with my hair, the other gripping my shoulder. My other arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her closer. We sat there like that for, what seemed like forever. I pulled away and we looked into each other's eyes.

"Lucy Heartfillia, will you be mine? Forever?" I asked leaning my forehead against hers.

"I will… Natsu Dragneel, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Natsu and Lucy are finally together! I was going to have this happen a lot earlier, but a friend of mine convinced me to make it a longer story, instead of a short five chapter story like I was originally going to do. If she hadn't convinced me, Natsu and Lucy would already be back at the guild by now and it wouldn't have been as good. This also would've been the ending chapter number. But let me tell you, this is far from over… :) Leave a review, follow and favorite my story! Thanks! Love ya!**


	6. Alone Together

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for all the inspiration you gave me to keep on writing and to stay committed. I know this chapter was posted later than usual, I told you I wouldn't post late, but I did. I'm sorry. I really hope that you guys are liking my story, I can see the numbers of follows, favorites, and views going up with each passing chapter that I post. I would really like to hear some reviews from you to know how you feel about my story. I only have three reviews that aren't written by myself when I was testing to see reviews actually went through with no delays. Here's another chapter, I hope you love it! Thanks! Love ya!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 _I feel like I am living the perfect life right now. I just got paid 3 million Jewel for a really fun job, I kissed the guy of my dreams, found out that he liked me back. And that's only from this trip,which we still have one more day of!_

"Hey the shower is all yours beautiful." Natsu grinned as he came out of the bathroom. I blushed.

"Thanks, I'll be out in a minute!" I said walking past him. We were both staring at each other.

 _He gives me such butterflies! And he likes me! I can't believe this is real life right now, like… Oh my gosh, I don't even have words to express myself right now…_ I got in the shower and washed as fast as possible, got dried off and got into my pj's. Which were just a pink tank top with black shorts. When I opened the door I almost screamed. Natsu was standing right outside the door, bent down so his head was at my level, and he had a cute little grin on.

"Oh my gosh, Natsu you scared me." I laughed.

"I was waiting for you to come out of the bathroom so that I could sleep." He said.

"What do you mea-" I almost asked before being thrown over Natsu's shoulder.

"Natsu! Put me down!" I said sarcastically.

"Ok." Was all he said before dropping me onto the bed.

"Ugh, you hot head, and yes. That pun was intended." I said looking up at him.

"Gosh Lucy… You're so beautiful…" He said looking me over. I blushed.

"Come on you big lug, we have a beach to go to tomorrow morning! Go to sleep now." I said patting the bed beside me. He crawled into his spot and I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him.

"This is what I meant when I said, 'I was waiting for you to come out of the bathroom so that I could sleep.' I wanted to cuddle again." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Good night Natsu…" I yawned.

"Good night Lucy. I love you…" He yawned back.

"I love you too." I said laying a small peck on his chest. He kissed my head and I fell into a blissful sleep

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

The next morning I woke up with Lucy still wrapped around me, but it was loose enough to where I could get up without waking her up. I ran down to the breakfast as fast as I could, grabbed some food, and ran back to the room. When I got back, Lucy was still asleep.

 _Perfect._ I got a tray out and spread the food out on the tray so that it looked nice. I took the vase filled with flowers from one of the table and set it on the tray.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty…" I whispered setting the tray on the side table. She groaned into her pillow and slowly opened her eyes.

"That sounds familiar…" She said smiling. I blushed.

 _She heard it last time?! Eh whatever, it's in the past._

"Here, I got you some breakfast." I said putting the tray on her lap.

"Aww, you're so sweet!" She said before leaning in and kissing my lips. Just before I could react she pulled away.

"Now go get ready mister." she said pointing to the bathroom.

"We have a beach to go to." She smiled. I grabbed my bathing suit and headed into the bathroom.

 _This is gonna be amazing! I get to go to the beach with Lucy! I wonder what she'll look like in a bikini… Well whatever she looks like, it will most likely be amazing!_

I walked out of the bathroom with only my bathing suit and a T-shirt on.

"Hey, you gonna change?" I asked Lucy as she set down her now empty tray.

"Yeah, don't forget towels though. And we might want to pack some food to snack on at the beach. You wanna get a big umbrella to sit under? All of it is probably at the store next to the hotel." Lucy listed.

"Ok, I'll run to the store and grab all that I can find, meet me there when you're done so you can help pick snacks." I said opening the door.

"Ok, see you there!" She said. I walked down to the hotel lobby, and out the door. Sure enough there was a store right next to the hotel. I had an idea. The first aisle I went to in the store was the flowers aisle and grabbed a bouquet. Then I ran to the candy aisle and grabbed heart shaped chocolate. My final stop was the drink aisle. I found the sparkling cider since Lucy doesn't drink… Yet. I ran to the the register and paid for everything. Then I went to the snack aisle and piled snacks on top of everything to hide it.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy said from behind me.

 _Phew, right in time._

"Oh hey Lucy! I picked out some snacks, you wanna pick some and then we can run and get everything else? Oh and we we might want a blanket to sit on, I mean we have towels, but…" I trailed off.

"Oh yeah, good point, I know what you mean." She replied.

 _No you don't… Hehehehe, a blanket will make it more romantic._

* * *

We went back to the hotel to grab towels and put everything into the cooler. While Lucy wasn't looking, I snuck all of her special items into a separate bag. When we were all ready we headed towards the beach. The farther we walked the less people there were walking around. When we finally got to the beach there were only like ten people there and about seven of the ten were packing up to leave. As one of the people passed by I walked up to them.

"Excuse me, but why are there almost no people here? It's still pretty early..." I asked.

"Woah woah woah, are you guys wizards? If you are, are you here for a job?" The woman questioned us.

"Uh, yes and yes… Ma'am." I replied standing up more straight.

"Oh ok good, because this is a beach only for wizards visiting on jobs." She said walking away.

"Oh ok, thank you miss!" I yelled to her. Lucy and I found a nice spot where there was no one to bother us. I set up our umbrella and put the blanket under it. I put the cooler on the blanked in the back of our little camp.

"Come on Lucy! Let's go!" I yelled as I pulled my shirt off and ran towards the water.

"Hold on, let me get these clothes off, my bathing suit is underneath!" She yelled to me from the shore.

"Come on, the water's so-" I turned around to see Lucy putting her clothes on the blanket. Then she turned around.

 _She-she looks so..._

"nice…" I finished. Then, all of a sudden I couldn't breathe.

 **Lucy's POV**

"Natsu!" I yelled and started running toward where the wave hit him. Then I saw pink rise out of the water. I slowed down.

 _Natsu almost seemed like he was moving in slow motion when he rose out of the water and shook out his hair. The water sliding down his perfectly chiseled body, the cut smile, the blush, THE ABS..._ He scratched the back of his head.

"Ugh, now I'm embarrassed…" He laughed.

"Not it's ok it was,"

 _You look…_

"amazing…" I finished.

"No, that was embarrassing… Because it happened in front of the girl I like…" He said looking at me. He was blushing. I started to blush.

 _Wow, so much blushing on this trip._

"Come on." I said grabbing his hand and swimming farther out into the water. I took in a breath and submerged myself. When I came back up I ran my hands along my wet hair, getting it out of my face. I looked at Natsu and he was wide eyed, and red.

"Don't stare!" I joked.

"I can't help it, I think you look beautiful…" He said smiling at me. I laughed and splashed him.

"Hey!" He chuckled. He splashed me back. We got into a splash fight until we heard,

"WILL YOU QUIT IT?! I'M TRYING TO RELAX HERE!" I looked to my side and saw Aquarius floating on her back.

"Hello Princess." I heard Virgo's voice. I looked to my other side and Virgo was in a floaty.

"Why is it always you two who show up when we are in the water? I mean I understand Aquarius, but why do you come Virgo?" I asked.

"Aquarius invites me, I like water to." She replied.

"Why Princess? Do you not want me here? Are you going to give me punishment?" She questioned.

"No, Virgo. It's not like that, I was just curious." I said.

"WILL YOU STOP YOUR QUACKING?" Aquarius yelled holding her jug above her head, blowing Natsu and I back to shore.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry Natsu! You think _you_ were embarrassed? _That_ was embarrassing…" I said looking at my feet.

"Nah, it's fine, I know how Aquarius can be. Why don't we just build a sand castle, so we don't have to risk being blown away again if we go out there again." Natsu suggested.

"Good idea." I said starting to dig.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

When we were finished making and decorating our sand castle I looked at Lucy.

"This can be what our future home is modeled after!" I exclaimed. Lucy turned pink.

"Wow, already thinking of the future huh?" She asked me.

 _AHA! Perfect time to ask!_

"Yeah, and I'll start making it a reality right now. Now, we both already said that we like each other, so… Will you go out to lunch with me?" I asked.

"Oh, I would love to, but it's lunch time right now and I'm not ready to leave the beach…" She answered.

"Well good thing I brought our lunch here!" I said pulling out her flowers and chocolate. I pulled out sandwiches and some strawberries.

"Romantically made sandwiches!" I said smiling.

"And your favorite…" I pulled out the sparkling cider. She gasped over dramatically.

"Oh my gosh, but how did you know?" She asked sarcastically.

"I searched through your secret book of favorite drinks!" I joked. We both burst out laughing.

"Natsu, this is so sweet- _you're_ so sweet! Thank you!" she said hugging me. We ate the food in no time.

* * *

 **Aquarius' POV**

 _Tsk. Little brats._

"What are you thinking about Aquarius?" Virgo asked me.

"I'm not really sure Virgo. Sure I tease Lucy all the time, but I can't help but feel this feeling of joy and being proud whenever I see her with that boy. Like I had a child and she just became an official celestial spirit. But at the same time, I feel very protective over her, like if he were to emotionally break her heart, I would physically break his, or if someone were to try to come between them… Well, let's just not talk about that." I explained to Virgo.

"Well, Aquarius, I think that you have such a deep relationship with Lucy, that you have developed a parental love for her." Virgo implied.

"Well, I guess that's from being with her almost her entire life." I said thinking back to when my key go handed down to her.

"I have a theory…" Virgo mumbled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I have a question for you. If Lucy got married to Natsu, how would you feel?" Virgo asked. My heart started to race.

"OH MY GOSH I WOULD BE TOTALLY FINE WITH IT! I WANT IT TO HAPPEN!" I yelled, my smile taking up half my face.

"Yes. I was correct in my theory. Big Brother told me about it since he spent so long in the human world." Virgo said referring to Loke.

"What? What did he tell you?" I asked.

"It's called 'shipping'. It's when you support someone's relationship, or want them to be in a relationship." Virgo explained. I looked over to where they were asleep on their blanket, cuddled up together.

"Well then, I _ship_ it." I said.

"Come Virgo, let's go home." I said fading away.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up on the beach to some annoying yelling.

"Natsu!" The voice yelled

 _Shit, I'd know that bitch's voice anywhere…_

I turned around and the other three people from the beach, they all had white hair. A big brute, a pretty young woman, and a bitch. _The_ Bitch.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, I hope you like my attempt at someone else's POV, besides Lucy or Natsu. Please leave a review! Thanks! Love ya!**


	7. Surviving The Bitch

**Hi everyone! I hope you're liking the story! Thanks for reading it, that means a lot to me to know that people actually read what I post! Here's another chapter! Thanks! Love ya!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 _Ugh why did_ she _have to show up… Things were going so good until I heard that voice… That annoying, bitchy voice. I don't see what business she has doing here, all she's going to do is try to flirt with Natsu._

"Great. Look who's here Natsu…" I said in annoyance. Natsu sat up.

"Oh... Don't worry too much, I know she flirts with me because she likes me, but just remember that _you're_ my girlfriend, not her." He said comforting me.

"G- _girlfriend_?!" I said in shock.

"Uh, duh. I love you." He said interlocking our fingers.

"I love you t-" I tried to say.

"Hey Natsu!" Lisanna said hugging Natsu.

"Um… Hi…" He said trying push her away without making it obvious that he doesn't like her. She finally let go and got up. She barely even looked at me.

"Oh… Hi Lucy." She said in an "I don't like you, so gtfo" kind of tone. I put on the happiest mask I could muster.

"Hey Lisanna! Oh my gosh its _so_ good to see you!" I said throwing my arms around her. I felt her freeze up. I pulled away and looked at the two people behind her. They were her two siblings Elfman and Mirajane. I put on a real smile, considering that I was _genuinely_ happy to see _them_.

"Mira! Elfman! What are you guys doing here?!" I asked.

"We are here as _men_. On a _manly_ job!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Yeah, we received a job that asked for wizards who specialize in transformation magic, so I kept it behind the bar so I could tell Lisanna and Elfman." Mira explained.

"Wait, not to be rude but, Mira, what are you doing here, you rarely _ever_ , go on jobs!" Natsu asked.

"Keyword and phrase: 'rarely' and 'wizards who specialize in transformation magic'." Mira said to Natsu.

"Hey, uh, Mira? Could I talk to you? Alone?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah sure!" Mira said turning around and walking away with Natsu.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get in the water, like a _man_!" Elfman said sprinting towards the water. Once everyone was gone, Lisanna turned to me with an evil look on her face.

"Alright _bitch_ , now you listen, and you listen good." Lisanna growled turning to me with a face of disgust, hate, and jealousy written all over her face.

"Natsu Dragneel is _mine_. You stay away from my future husband or I will kill you faster than Jet can run ten feet." She hissed.

"Woah, what did I ever do to you?" I asked leaning away.

"Don't you play innocent with me! Don't think that I don't know what you're doing, I know that you like Natsu and flirt with him just because I like him." She pointed at me.

"For your information, I don't like him _just_ because you do. Natsu is an amazing person, and I connect very well with him. _That_ is why I like him." I said back.

"HA! I _knew_ it! You _do_ have a crush on Natsu! Now I can blackmail you! If you do _any_ kind of flirting with Natsu, any _at all_ , I'll tell him about your little crush." She warned.

 _Ha! The joke's on you bitch! We're dating, and I already told my_ boyfriend _how I feel about him. That's farther than you'll ever get!_

"Oh no! I'm so scared. Big Bad Lisanna is gonna tattle on me!" I said in a mocking voice. She scoffed and looked away.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

"What's up Natsu?" Mira asked.

"I need your help, and probably Elfman's help too." I started.

"Ok, anything I can do to help, I'll do it!" Mira smiled.

"It's Lisanna, I'm afraid of how she will react later. Because it's pretty obvious that she has feelings for me." I said.

"Oh, yeah she does! But… React? To you and Lucy? I know you Natsu, I know you have feelings for Lucy…" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, um… About that… Lucy and I are dating…" I said scratching the back of my head. Mira gasped and covered her mouth.

"REALLY?! AS IN, BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND?!" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah... " I mumbled.

"AHHH! I KNEW THAT ONE DAY THIS WOULD HAPPEN! OH NATSU I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! I DIDN'T THINK THAT YOU GUYS WERE DATING _ALREADY_!" She yelled jumping up and down.

"But yes, this could prove to be dangerous around Lisanna. What were you planning to do after the beach?" Mira asked.

"Well, I was gonna ask Lucy out to dinner." I replied.

"Uh oh, that means that my siblings and I will probably come. Lisanna is going to try to follow you around since she knows that you're with Lucy." Mira said.

"Ok well, I guess we will have to figure out seating for that." I said turning around to walk back to Lucy. I sat down next to her and threw my arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Luce!" I said, pulling her closer. Her head fell onto my shoulder.

"I was just thinking, we should go out to dinner tonight! We could go to the same restaurant as last time." I whispered in her ear. She nodded.

"Oh! We were _just_ thinking about going out to dinner! _Right_ Mira?" She said glaring at Mira.

 _Wait, how the hell did she hear me?_ Mira simply grinned and said,

"Of course we are gonna go to dinner, we just need to find somewhere Lisanna."

"Why don't we do to dinner with Natsu! He knows a place!" She said looking over to me.

"Uh… Yeah I guess. We only went there once though…" I mumbled.

"That's fine! We can all go. _Together_. It will be a nice four person dinner!"

"Is Elfman not coming?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, wait I didn't count Lucy, oops, sorry Luce, you've just been so quiet! I mean five person dinner." She smirked.

* * *

When we got to the restaurant, the man at the front was the same man as last time. He immediately recognised us and greeted us.

"Why hello! It's nice to see you two have come back! Would you like the same spot?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No thank you, we brought some friends and would like a five person booth please." I said.

"Oh, right this way." He said leading us to a booth in the corner with curved seats. Lisanna sat down first and patted the seat next to her. I nudged Elfman, hoping that Mira told him my situation by now. Thankfully he got the message and sat down. Lucy sat down next to Elfman and I sat next to Lucy with Mira on my other side. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Lisanna eyeing everyone at the table in anger. Especially Lucy.

 _Jeez, what did Lucy ever do to you?_

"Are you ready to order?" Asked a waitress at the end of our table. We looked at the menu. Lucy and I found what looked like what we had last time and ordered that.

"I'll have what they're having!" Lisanna said quickly after we ordered.

"Are your ribs _manly_?" Elfman asked. The waitress gave him a weird look.

"Whatever all ribs are _manly_ , I'll take 'em!" Elfman said after thinking about his question. Mira looked the menu over and ordered something similar to what she cooks at the guild. When the waitress left we broke into conversation. Elfman was trying to talk to Lisanna, but Lisanna was busy shooting eye daggers at Lucy. Mira, Lucy and I started talking and Mira pulled Lucy in close to her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you two! Natsu told me everything, and Elfman and I agreed to help you guys out with Lisanna's drama for as long as we could." Mira quietly yelled.

"Thank you so much Mira, you have no idea how much your sister hates me. And thank you Natsu for telling Mira, I would hug you but I can feel Lisanna trying to burn me with her eyes." Lucy said.

 _Whatever._ I pulled Lucy into my arms and hugged her.

"Aha! I warned you Lucy! Every one, I have an announcement to make!" Lisanna said turning to the rest of our table.

"Miss Lucy Heartfillia has a _huge_ crush on Natsu!" She exclaimed.

"So?" I asked.

"Wait, Natsu… I don't think-" Lucy started.

"We're dating." I announced. Lisanna looked mortified. Frozen in sheer terror.

"Here are your meals." The waitress said putting down each of our plates.

"Natsu, I think that's going to cause a _lot_ more drama…" Lucy whispered in my ear. She turned to her food and started eating.

"Sorry, didn't think of that…" I whispered back.

"It's fine, now she knows, maybe this will benefit us." Lucy whispered before taking a bite.

* * *

About ten minutes into the meal, everyone was almost done, except for Lisanna's untouched plate. Lisanna sat in the corner with her back turned to us, mumbling to herself.

"Lisanna, are you going to eat?" Mira asked Lisanna.

"No." Lisanna said back. I almost didn't recognise her voice, it was deep like a growl and almost scary, but at the same time not.

"Ok then, let's go, we need to wake up early tomorrow for the job!" Mira grinned happy as ever. Lisanna slowly turned around, her face dark. As we were getting out of the booth Lisanna kept to herself, looking at the floor, occasionally glaring at Lucy. Before we could leave I could her Lisanna's voice, deep, low, and almost demonic.

"This isn't the last of me." She tried to whisper into Lucy's ear. Lucy jumped and fell into my arms. This only silently enraged Lisanna. We headed our separate ways, the Strauss siblings to their hotel, and Lucy and I to ours.

* * *

After Lucy and I got all of our belongings, we headed towards the train station. When we got on the train, we found spots just like last time and sat down.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah?" I said turning towards her.

"I have a bad feeling."

"About Lisanna?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, me too. But the more I think about it, the more I think 'what's the worst she could do? she can't hurt us or she'll get kicked out of the guild, and the guild is everything to her'." I rubbed Lucy's shoulders to reassure her.

"I don't know… Something feels off…" She said looking to the floor.

"Yeah I know what you mean, dinner was very weird…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, I think she was plotting her revenge or something when she was in the corner."

"Maybe…" Lucy let out a sigh.

"Come on, it's getting late and I'm tired, I don't know if you are, but I'm going to sleep." I said laying my head on the window waiting for the train to start. I felt Lucy rest her head on my shoulder, and I wrapped an arm around her.

"I can't wait to get to the guild and tell everyone." I whispered.

"We'll discuss that later." Lucy said. And with the sweet, soft sound of her voice I fell asleep on the way home.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I hope you like what is happening so far. I think that I will start leaving Author's Notes down at the bottom as well as the top. Btw… Just a slight glimpse and what MIGHT happen, not for sure. I might incorporate another ship into the story, and poking around might give you an answer… I'll post another chapter tomorrow! Please follow, favorite, and review! Thanks! Love ya!**


	8. Surprise!

**Hey everyone! Thanks for everything you've done, whether it was following my story, reviewing it, favoriting it, or just reading it. If you did all of those things, THANK YOU! I know I say that a lot, but I'm so happy to see my story grow! I hope you guys like this chapter, but it's kinda boring, I just wanted a couple people's reactions to NaLu to be in there! :3 Thanks! Love ya!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

When I woke up, I was laying on Natsu's shoulder.

 _Hmmm… I must not have slept very long if we haven't arrived in Magnolia yet. Whatever, we'll get there soon, and when we do I can't wait to tell Levy about everything!_ The sun had already risen. The town we were staying at was pretty far away so we were on the train overnight. I looked out the window.

 _Magnolia! I guess we were sleeping for a while after all. No point in waking up Natsu, he wouldn't be able to do anything except be sick. I guess I can just get our stuff ready to be carried off._ As I organized our belongings, the train started to slow down. Once we were stopped, I turned to wake Natsu up.

"WE'RE HOME!" He yelled from on top of his seat. I jumped back.

"Come on Natsu, help me carry all our stuff." I said pulling him down. We got our stuff and got off the train.

"Hey Natsu, I'm gonna go home, I'll probably go to the guild hall in an hour or two." I said heading in the direction of my house.

"Ok, see you there!" He exclaimed running toward the guild hall. I rushed home, eager to take a bath. I opened the door to my house and put all my stuff in my room.

"Ok, I need to see a certain someone." I said grinning. I pulled out my keys.

"Open, Gate of The Little Dog! Nicola!" I summoned. Plue appeared and looked at me.

"Plue! I haven't seen you in a while! Come here!" I said excitedly. Plue mumbled something and wobbled over to me. I snatched him up in a tight embrace.

"Hey did you want to take a bath? I know you love them!" I asked. Plue nodded his head and clumsily ran into the bathroom. I grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and started the water. Soon enough the tub was filled and the room had steam clouds everywhere. I got in and lifted Plue onto the side of the bathtub. He looked down at the water and slid himself into his normal spot with a look of pure happiness on his face.

"Plue, I have so much to talk to you about!" I exclaimed.

 _I love Plue, he's such a good listener, and when I ask for his advice, he mumbles something. It's weird, but I somehow understand what he says._

* * *

I got out of the bath after a while, dryed off and got dressed. When I walked out of the bathroom I checked my phone. I had two missed calls from Levy. I called her back.

"Lucy! Hey, I saw Natsu walk into the guild hall and I knew you were home!" She yelled through the phone.

"Levy, get to my house! I need to talk to you! And hurry, this is something you're going to want to hear…" I said with an evil chuckle. I walked into my kitchen and got some food prepared. I took it into my room and set it on my nightstand. I heard a knock on my door.

 _Levy!_ I ran to the door as fast as I could. I opened the door and she threw her arms around me in a strong embrace. I hugged her back giving just as much force. I pulled away.

"Levy! I'm so happy to see you!" I yelled.

"Oh my gosh, I feel like it's been forever!" She said smiling. We walked into my bedroom and sat down on my bed.

"So..?" Levy asked. I grabbed the food off my nightstand.

"Spill!" Levy pryed.

"Ok ok ok!" I laughed.

"So you know about my crush on Natsu, right?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Levy confirmed.

"Well, on our mission… We kissed."

"WHAT?!" Levy screamed.

"Yeah, we're dating now."

"WHAAAAT?! LUCY, I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! I KNEW THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN SOME DAY!" She yelled.

"Hey that's funny, Mira said the same exact thing. Like, the _exact_ same thing…" I gave Levy a weird look.

"You saw Mira? When? Nevermind. Lucy, that's because _everyone_ knew that you two liked each other. It was only a matter of time." She smirked at me. A chill ran down my back as the fake Levy ran through my head.

"Oh yeah, I learned just how powerful you really are too…" I said looking Levy over.

 _I can't believe how strong this sweet girl could be._

"What do you mean? It's not like we fought…" She looked at me concerned a little.

"Well, the mission we went on wanted us to test a Wizard Testing Facility." I explained.

"And..?" Levy looked confused for once in her life.

"This one was created by this guy, Blazor, and one of the final levels was facing off against someone we could beat, but wouldn't want to hurt. My opponent was you…" I said looking down.

"Did you win?" She asked.

"No…" I answered.

"Why not? I thought you might've figured something out to win. So I even beat Loke?" She questioned.

"No, I didn't have time to explain to Loke what was happening and I didn't think he would hurt the fake you without knowing it wasn't you." I explained.

"There's no need to look so upset." Levy comforted me.

"It's not that. I just feel bad telling you about how I had to fight you, and I'm embarrassed that I lost." I said.

"It's fine… Come on. People are waiting to see you at the guild hall." Levy pulled me up.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

"I did to!" I yelled.

"No way that _you_ kissed _Lucy_! She's way too good for you! I bet you don't have the balls to do it again!" Gray yelled in my face.

"Yes I do!" I yelled. Everyone was watching now.

"Wait, you kissed Lucy!?" Erza yelled.

"Yeah, I did!" I yelled mainly at Gray.

"Then kiss her again, right when she gets here!" Gray yelled.

"Ok! I have no problem kissing my _girlfriend_!" I yelled smirking. People looked surprised. They looked at one another.

"Natsu, if you hurt Lucy in anyway, _I_ will hurt _you_." Erza said with a serious look on her face.

"What? She's my girlfriend, you don't need to protect her from anything." I said.

"I'm saying that if you do anything, say, kiss her and she tries to resist, I _will_ strike you down. She's my teammate, and I worry about her well being. Her being so sweet and pretty, I don't want you, or anyone else, to take advantage of her." She growled looking at me with… something in her eyes, I couldn't tell what though.

 _Must be a weird girl thing or something…_

"It's not a girl thing Natsu, I think we all know how you feel Erza." Warren said pushing his way to the front of the crowd that formed.

"Salamander? Girlfriend? Lucy? Hahahahahaha!" Gajeel howled from the back. I looked at him as the crowd parted between us.

"What's wrong Iron Head? You mad because you haven't hooked up with your woman yet but I have? Don't worry, maybe someday you'll get Levy to date you." I smirked at him.

"THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!" Gajeel yelled slightly blushing. He ran up to me and we slammed foreheads.

"That's what's upsetting you! Look everyone! Big tough guy Gajeel is blushing!" I yelled pointing at Gajeel. Gajeel blushed and and hit my head with his iron arm. I was just about to beat him to a pulp when the guild doors opened. Lucy and Levy walked in. I ran up to Lucy.

"Hey, Natsu-" She tried to say. I locked her lips in mine. For a second she relaxed and then she pushed me away. Levy looked like she just got a book signed by her favorite author. In other words, the happiest she's ever been.

"That was hot!" She whispered to Lucy.

"Natsu, we're in public." She whispered.

"We're at the guild hall." I laughed. Erza came up to me and summoned a sword.

"Natsu, I warned you…" she said pulling back.

"Erza what are you doing?!" Lucy exclaimed grabbing her arms.

"He kissed you without your consent!" She growled.

"I was just surprised! He's my _boyfriend_!" She yelled.

 _Hehehehe, there it was! Now everyone_ has _to believe me!_ I turned around to face the whole guild.

"HA! I told you!" I smirked. Everyone burst into confusion.

"I'm so ashamed! One of you! Strike me! I must be disciplined!" Erza said looking down, ashamed in herself.

"I think we're good Erza…" Lucy said. Then there was a loud thump. Juvia had tackled Gray.

"NO MORE LOVE RIVAL! WE CAN FINALLY BE TOGETHER MY DARLING!" She yelled. Aa this happened, the whole crowd went quiet and looked down at them on the floor. Gray trying to push Juvia off, but she was resisting.

"Does anyone know when the Strauss' are supposed to come home?" I yelled to everyone.

"They come home in three days!" Someone yelled back. I turned to Lucy.

"We get to rest for now, but when they come home, we need to be ready to dodge anything Lisanna has to throw at us." Lucy nodded

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter got up so late, and how short and boring it is. I have to say that this is probably the worst chapter so far… Sorry about that…. Hopefully the next chapter isn't like this… Favorite, follow, and review! Sorry again… Thanks! Love ya!**


	9. Operation GaLe

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to tell you guys that I might slow down my chapter posting every so often. There are some things in my life that I need to do that prevent me from typing a new chapter. I will still post as often as possible, but it won't always be everyday. I will still try my best to get chapters up everyday, but some days I just won't be able to. Please understand! Thanks! Love ya!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Come on Levy, you have to!" I laughed. Levy's face turned so red that she might as well be made of Erza's hair.

"No! I can't do that!" Levy yelled.

"Come on Levy, I know you want to…" I sang.

"I know I want to but I can't!" Levy whimpered.

"Oh yes you can, you just have to trust me!" I begged. Levy groaned.

"Ugh, fine. But only because you're my best friend." Levy grumbled. I jumped out of my seat with joy.

"YES!" I screamed. I hadn't even realized what I was doing until Levy pulled me back into my seat, her face flushed.

"If you want me to go with you, you're going to have to be more quiet about it!" She yelled quietly.

"Sorry, I just can't believe that you and Gajeel's relationship is finally moving up!" I whispered across the table. Then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up and Natsu was towering over me. I scooted over to make room for him and I looked at him.

"Did Levy agree to come?" He asked.

"Yeah, what about Gajeel?" I asked.

"It was really hard, but…" He trailed off.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I walked toward the bar to where Gajeel was sitting. I sat down next to him and asked Kinana for a drink.

"What do you want Salamander?" Gajeel asked, clearly annoyed.

"What do you mean?" I chuckled.

"I know that you would never sit down next to me unless you wanted something. Especially without your girly." He hissed.

"Ok, you caught me. Here's the thing, Lucy and I are going on a date tonight-" I began.

"What does this have to do with me?" He cut in. Kinana set my drink down.

"Thanks Kinana." I looked at her. She had her elbows on the bar and was waiting for us to continue.

"No problem, now, keep going. You can trust me, I hear all the gossip around here." She replied. I was about to keep going when Gajeel turned to Kinana.

"Yeah you hear it all, but how long will it take for you to tell the whole guild? I know you learned to have a big mouth from Mira." He smirked.

"Now now Gajeel. If it's something _that_ important, then I promise I won't tell anyone." She smiled back.

"Fine." Gajeel turned back my way.

"Ok so, as I was saying… Lucy and I want you to come with us." I finally said.

"What? To third-wheel you two lovebirds?" He laughed.

"No, it'll be a double date." I said leaning closer in. Gajeel practically spit out his drink. He got up and grabbed my shirt.

"If you two think you can get me to go on a double, you've got another thing coming!" He pulled his fist back.

"You don't even know who _your_ date is." I hissed. At this, he shot his fist at me.

"It's the one and only _Levy McGarden_." I smirked before he hit me. He stopped in mid-punch about an inch away from my face.

"W-with… Who?" He blushed.

"Ahh, now I have your attention." I smiled evilly at him.

"It's a double date, Lucy and I, and you and Levy." I whispered.

"Are you sure she's going?" He asked, now shaking.

"Yup! She didn't hesitate!" I lied.

 _Idiot! I don't even know if she's going or not! If she doesn't go, I'll get the death penalty… My charge, messing with a dragon's heart strings._

"Ehhhh…" Gajeel groaned, choosing his answer carefully.

"Fine. I'll go, but only because I don't want to hurt Levy's feelings for not showing up. And Kinana, don't tell _anyone_!" He growled, letting go of my shirt finally.

"That's not the only reason…" I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?!" He grabbed my shirt again.

"I said to dress up because it's a fancy restaurant. Met here at 6:30 tonight." I lied again.

"Mhm, whatever." Gajeel mumbled.

* * *

"Yes, I did." I smirked at Levy. Lucy hugged me.

"Yes! Thank you Natsu!" She pulled back and brushed her soft lips against mine. When she pulled back, I smiled and turned to Levy.

"Met back here at the bar at 6:30 tonight." I said.

"Bu-" Lucy was cut out by my lips. I leaned into her ear.

"Trust me." I whispered. I turned back to Levy.

"Ok?" I asked.

"Y-yeah..." She looked suspicious.

"Come on Lucy, lets go get everything ready." I pulled her out of the guild. We started walking to her house.

"What was that about? I thought we weren't meeting until 7." She asked after we were out of earshot.

"Yeah, you and I won't go until 7, they will get there at 6:30. Give them a half hour to… 'chat'." I said bending the peace sign twice.

"Ohhhhhh, I see… Good idea… Ok well, I need to get ready. I already made the reservations." Lucy said.

"I'll see you at 7!" She leaned in to kiss me goodbye. I was ready for it. I grabbed her hips and pulled her in as I deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck, as always. I didn't realize how long we stood there until Lucy pulled back.

"Ok, seriously, I need to go." She laughed. I turned around and walked back to my house.

 _Fancy clothes. Hmmm… Oh! I could use the tux I got from the Grand Magic Games during Mira's battle!_ When I got back, an excited Happy greeted me at the door.

"So, how did Operation Double Date go?" He asked.

"What?" I walked into my room. Happy groaned.

"Did you get Levy and Gajeel to come with you?" He asked rolling his eyes. I started digging through my drawers in my room.

"Oh, that. Yeah they're going." I replied.

 _Where is that dumb tux?_

"What about when they arrive? Did your idea work?" Happy asked.

"Yeah it did. Oh! That's it!" I said remembering where my tux was. I looked in the closet I almost never use. There it was, on a hanger in a big plastic cover. I pulled it out.

"Well well well. You sure are fancy-ing up." Happy raised an eyebrow.

"What? Is it bad to want to impress my girlfriend?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, no not-" Happy started to answer.

"I was being sarcastic." I laughed.

"Oh." Happy chuckled.

"I'm gonna shower and get dressed, k?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, is there anything I can help with?" Happy asked.

"Yeah actually. Can you iron out any wrinkles in the suit and rub a _very small_ amount of cologne on it? Not too much though or else it will just smell bad." I ordered.

"Yeah sure, it'll be ready by the time you get out!" Happy grinned.

 **Lucy's POV**

When I got home I immediately ran to my closet. I needed something nice to wear for this double date.

 _How about a dress?_ I looked through my dresses. After about ten minutes, I was stuck between two dresses.

One was a short dark blue pencil dress that ended at about the middle of my thigh, the top was half strapped and had a black stripe around my waist.

The other was a pink and white dress that ended at the knees, and was kinda puffy. The top was strapless and had a pink bow that went around my waist and tied into a bow on the back.

I ended up choosing the white and pink dress. The blue one seemed a little serious, the pink seemed more fun and bubbly. I layed it out on my bed with a white ribbon for my hair and some white wedges to wrap the outfit up. I got in the shower and turned the water to hot. I took a long warm shower.

* * *

When I got out of the shower, I wrapped my hair in a towel, and wrapped another towel around my body. I went to my desk and sat down to do my makeup. When I finished my makeup, I finished drying off and got into my dress. When my hair was dry I started curling it. I took a couple strands of hair and pulled them back to the back of my head, and using the ribbon, I tied it in a bow and let the rest hang over my shoulders.

 _Something is missing… A purse!_ I went back to my closet and opened it up, but before I could even start looking I heard a knock at my door. I opened the door to find Natsu in a white tux that went with his scarf.

 _Hey, it matches my dress!_

"Hey isn't that the tux from the Grand Magic Games?" I asked. He didn't answer me though. He was staring at me, his eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Natsu?" I called out.

"Wow… Lucy… You look... Beyond beautiful…" Was all he could choke out.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself." I blushed. I stepped aside to let him in and he walked in. I closed the door behind him and went back to my closet. He sat on my bed. I found a nice pink purse to go with it and closed the closet. I turned around.

"What do you think?" I asked. Natsu just smiled.

"You look irresistible…" He whispered as he stood up. He leaned in and kissed me. Before I knew what was happening I was up against the closet. I put one hand in his hair, and one on his cheek. He enclosed my waist in one arm and his other hand went to the back of my neck. We stood there, trapped in a passionate kiss for at least ten minutes. When he finally pulled away he said,

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hold myself back after seeing you for so long looking so beautiful."

"It's ok, we better get going though, it's 6:45 and it will take at least ten minutes to get to the guild hall." I said.

"Ok, let's go." I grinned as we walked out the door.

While walking I grinned at Natsu and said, "Let Operation GaLe comense.".


	10. Double Dinner Date

****Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was really stressed and had a slight writers block, but I'm back! Well, now that you know what other ship I'm trying to incorporate, what do you think? Please review and tell me what you think! Follow, favorite, and review! I'm going to start saying FFR (instead of follow, favorite, and review) now! Thanks! Love ya!****

 ** **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!****

* * *

 ** **Natsu's POV**** **  
**

When we walked into the guild hall around 6:55-7 Gajeel and Levy were sitting at the bar, very close, not noticing Luce and I as we walked in. Levy wore a pretty orange and white dress that went down to her knees with a matching headband. Gajeel was in the white suit he always wore for his singing performances. His hair was slicked back and brushed. Luce and I slinked around the guild hall unnoticed. As we got closer we could hear their conversation. When we finally, somehow, got behind the bar, not blowing our cover, we listened in.

"Do you know where Bunny Girl is?" Gajeel asked Levy.

"She's probably at her house, I don't know what could be holding her up so late without her calling to tell us..." Levy trailed off.

"Maybe Salamander finally got 'the jump' on her." Gajeel laughed. We heard a light smack.

"Be quiet!" Levy laughed.

"Hey! That hurt! How could such a... P-pretty girl hit so hard..?" Gajeel hesitated on the flirt. Levy was quiet, probably blushing.

"Oh come on, I didn't hit you that hard! And besides, big strong Gajeel would never be hurt by a light smack on the arm." Levy said after a long silence. Gajeel's breath hitched for a short second. Then Kinana walked out from behind the bar.

"Would you two like some-" she looked down at us. We put our fingers against our mouths and silently asked her to not say anything to give us away.

"What is it Kinana?" Levy asked.

"N-nothing! I thought I saw a spider, but it was nothing!" She replied quickly waving her hands in the air.

"Would you two like some drinks?" She continued.

"No thanks, we're about to go to dinner." Levy said.

"Yeah if the love birds ever get here." Gajeel said clearly annoyed.

"But I thought you two were already sitting right in front of me." Kinana said as she walked away.

"Huh!?" Gajeel and Levy both gasped, realizing Kinana was referring to them.

 _OHHHHHHH! THEY JUST GOT OUTED BY KINANA! HAHAHA! I thought she was giving Lucy and I away for a sec..._ I motioned to Lucy to start moving back to the guild doors. We escaped and acted like we were just walking in. One at a time we went in, I went first.

"Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting! Had to deal with Happy for the past half hour." I lied.

"Where's Lucy?" We all asked at the same time. Then Lucy threw the guild doors open.

"Come on! We better get going if we want to keep our reservations!"

* * *

When we got seated at the restaurant, we sat at a booth, Levy and I on one side and Gajeel and Lucy on the other.

 _I'm glad I don't have to sit near that bolt brain. I get to watch his reactions now! I bet it was Lucy's plan so that she could watch Levy, she was the one who sat us like this. She might've used the excuse that Gajeel and I shouldn't sit next to each other, but I see her real intentions!_ When we were finally seated I looked over at Lucy and I tried to think of something to say that will get Gajeel and Levy talking.

"Hey Lucy, you know what's weird?" I asked slightly smirking.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow knowing exactly what I'm doing.

"This is a double date with two dragon slayers and two best friends!" I chuckled.

"Natsu!" Gajeel and Levy both yelled, Gajeel kicking him under the table, Levy softly hitting my shoulder. Lucy laughed at her best friend's embarrassment.

"Yeah that's weird!" Lucy exclaimed. Just then, the waitress walked up to take our orders. My whole body froze up, I would know that scent anywhere. Lisanna.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth and I'll be your waitress! What would you guys like?" She said too cheerfully.

 ** **Lucy's POV**** **  
**

After we ordered there was a strange tension at the table.

"Hey Salamander, did you smell it?" Gajeel asked turning to Natsu. Natsu nodded and a slightly shivered. Levy and I looked at each other.

"Explain, we don't have enhanced smell like you." Levy leaned in closer like we were having a secret meeting.

"That was no waitress." Natsu said

"Salamander, did you know who it was? It was familiar to me but I couldn't place it, I know it's one of the guild members though, I've definitely smelled it before..." Gajeel searched his mind to place the smell to someone's face.

"But I've never seen that woman before, _ever_." Levy said.

"I think I might have an idea of who it might be..." I trailed off with a sneaking suspicion.

"Who?" Levy and Gajeel asked in unison.

"A certain transformation wizard. Lisanna." Natsu answered for me.

"She used her transformation magic to disguise herself." I explained

"Lisanna!?" Levy quietly yelled.

"Ok, that makes sense." Gajeel nodded in agreement. Lisanna came back and set our food down and left with a smile that was way too big.

"I don't think we should eat this… I don't trust it..." I said with a bad feeling in my gut.

"Why not? And why is Lisanna here? I don't get any of this." Gajeel questioned.

"I get it." Levy rescued.

"Lisanna is here because she's jealous of Lucy dating Natsu, and she wants to try to break them up. Gajeel, Natsu, smell my plate, then smell Lucy's plate. We ordered the same thing." Levy instructed. They proceeded to smell our plates and covered their noses and groaned after only getting near my plate.

"Ugh! That smells disgusting! Levy hand me your plate! It smells so much better, my nose needs cleansing!" Natsu begged.

"Just as I thought, Lisanna did something to Lucy's food!" Levy concluded.

"I knew we shouldn't trust this food if Lisanna was our waitress!" I yelled.

"Come on, I have food at my house that _isn't_ poisoned! We can have the double date _there_!" I said standing from my spot. Everyone else did the same and we walked out of the building.

* * *

When we got back to my house Natsu and I cooked up a nice dinner and we ate in the living room.

* * *

Dinner was full of Natsu and I getting Levy and Gajeel to flirt. When we finished dinner, it wasn't that late yet so we started playing truth or dare. We had Levy write an enchantment around us so that if we lied on a truth, the enchantment would inflicted damage on whoever lied. Then we got started.

"Natsu! Truth or dare?" Levy asked.

"Ummmm, dare!" Natsu said, obviously.

"I dare you to... GRIND WITH LUCY!" Levy smirked. Gajeel threw his head back in laughter. We turned on some music and started grinding. Neither of us able to hide the deep blush on our faces. When we sat back down we had to wait at least three minutes for Gajeel to calm down.

 _I've never seen Gajeel laugh this hard!  
_

"You think it's so funny bolt brain? Fine! Gajeel! Truth or dare?" Natsu smirked.

"Ha! Truth! You ain't making me do that!" Gajeel laughed. Natsu's smirk only grew.

"Ok, do you have romantic feelings for a certain bluenette in our guild?" Natsu tried to say without bursting into laughter. I couldn't hold back my laughter, a small squeak left my throat. Levy and Gajeel both turned a new shade of red. Gajeel mumbled something into his arm.

"What was that Gajeel? I couldn't hear you!" Natsu laughed finally.

"YES! OK!? YES, I HAVE FEELINGS FOR LEVY OK!?" Gajeel yelled.

"I never implied that you liked Levy..." Natsu smirked even more. Gajeel just blushed so hard it made Erza's hair look shameful. Levy blushed just as hard and looked at the floor.

"You think you're so smart, don't you? Well two can play it that way."

 ** **Levy's POV**** **  
**

 _OH MY GOSH, GAJEEL LIKES ME! I HAVE A CHANCE! I CAN DO THIS!  
_

"Bunny Girl! Truth or dare?" Gajeel smirked with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"You know I have a name. It's _Lucy_." Lucy snapped.

"Yeah I know, but Bunny Girl fits better." Gajeel chuckled.

"Whatever, I choose truth." Lucy bravely said.

"I know that you've liked Natsu for a while, but when you weren't dating him, what did you do to satisfy yourself?" Gajeel asked. Lucy's cheeks lit up.

"Well... I would stare at him all the time, and I'd... I'd write stories about us. That's why you were never aloud to read them... And I'd bribe Happy with fish to make them come over so that Natsu would sleep in my bed, even though I'd act like I didn't want him to. Soon he got so used to it that I didn't have to bribe Happy anymore..." Lucy looked at the floor. Gajeel was booming with laughter, and Natsu and I's mouths were hanging open.

"Who knew such a sweet girl was actually so creepy?" Gajeel fell backwards.

"Oh yeah? I'm not all that sweet when I don't want to be!" Lucy yelled.

"Sorry Levy but, truth or dare!?" Lucy said with anger in her eyes.

 _I don't want her to do the same thing that Natsu did, but I have to tell him eventually... I'll do it when I have some privacy then. But what do I choose? I don't want anything embarrassing to happen to me...  
_

"Dare." I said with confidence in my voice. Lucy smirked.

"I dare you… To go in my room with Gajeel and spend... Seven. Minutes. In. Heaven." She laughed as Gajeel went silent.

 _Shit! This is bad._

"Bu-but I, uh, Lulu come on, you know how- you did that on purpose, you're so mean..." I said as I walked into Lucy's room. I could barely even form words let alone sentences. We sat on opposite sides of the bed.

"Keep an eye on the clock! You have your watch, right Levy?" Lucy asked in the doorway.

"Yeah I do." I sighed as she closed the door. We sat in silence for a while before I finally spoke up.

"Hey, Gajeel... You don't need to be scared of me." I said remembering his confession.

"I'm not scared! I just... Don't know how to act around you since you know now..." He mumbled.

"Well, to tell you the truth..." I started to heat up.

 _This is it. Just do it!  
_

"I like you too." I whispered. We stared into each others eyes for another couple minutes. Then there was a crash.

 ** **Lucy's POV****

Just before Levy and Gajeel's Seven Minutes in Heaven was up we heard a crash on my room, something definitely broke. We ran into my room and the only words that came out of Natsu and I's mouths were,

"Holy shit…"

* * *

 ** **So, what did you think of the cliffhanger? What happened to cause the crash? What broke? What happened to Levy and Gajeel? What will happen to them? Find out in the next chapter!****

 ** **(P.S.) I will most likely post a chapter every night this week, but no promises. This week will be a very slow moving week for me, soooo… Definitely expect more chapters! FFR! Thanks! Love ya!****


	11. Girl's Night

**Hey everyone! I wanted to just give a HUGE shout out to everyone who has FFR-ed! One person I wanted to thank in particular…** **SashaMonroe** **! Thank you for reviewing regularly! Please keep reviewing and giving me feedback! Thank you to everyone else too! Btw, sorry that this is out so late, I got really distracted today by Vine… I'm kind of obsessed with Fairy Tail vine edits… Sorry for the late update, hope you guys aren't too mad! Thanks! Love ya! I mean all of you. ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

When Natsu and I heard the crash we ran into my room. As if we knew what the other was thinking, Natsu and I both said at the same time,

"Holy shit…" We walked in to find the lamp on my end table broken. Levy was on the floor and Gajeel was hovering over her.

 _They're making out on my bedroom floor!_ Levy had her arms tangled in Gajeel's hair and Gajeel was really tense, like he thought he might break Levy. I turned to Natsu and whispered,

"Mission GaLe complete!" Gajeel and Levy heard us come in and looked at each other. After a couple seconds they realized what had happened and jumped away from each other.

"Quick get Gajeel out of here!" I whispered into Natsu's ear.

"Girls night! All boys have to leave! _Now_!" I yelled. Natsu ran into my room and grabbed Gajeel by the arm.

"Time to go buddy!" He said, and they were gone. As they ran down the street, I could hear Gajeel yelling at Natsu.

"Aye! Flame-brain! Let go of me!" He yelled from down the street. I turned to Levy with a devious look on my face.

"So. Levy…" I slowly walked towards her, an evil glint in my eye.

"Wh-what?" she backed away, still sitting on the floor.

"HOW DID IT HAPPEN?! WHEN DID IT HAPPEN?! HOW WAS IT?! DID HER HURT YOU?! DO YOU WANNA PAY FOR A NEW LAMP?!" I kinda screamed at her, cornering her. I could tell my last question threw her off.

"WELL," She yelled to get my attention.

"For the first, about five minutes, we sat in silence, then we started talking. I told him that I liked him, and then we sat for another minute or so." She blushed looking anywhere but at me.

"Uh-huh, YEAH?!" I asked, feeling the hunger in my eyes growing.

"Then he threw himself at me, literally. We hit the lamp, which I'll buy you a new one, and when we landed on the floor…" She blushed even harder. I couldn't help but internally laugh.

"And he kissed me…" She slowly looked up at me. I pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so happy for you Levy." I said calmly, as if a switch had been pulled draining all my excitement. She hesitated for a second, but then hugged me back.

"Hey, now that I told you my story, you have to tell me yours!" Levy pulled away. Levy smirked when she saw her blush got passed to me.

"I already told you…" I whimpered.

"I know, but…" She put her index finger to her chin, thinking.

"Oh! I know, tell me what's up with you and Natsu and Lisanna!" She blurted out. She slapped her hands over her mouth as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that! I know that it's kind of a personal topic!" Levy apologized quickly. I waved my hands in the air and chuckled.

"Levy, it's not that personal. And even if it was, you're my best friend. I tell you everything, no matter how personal." I laughed. Levy smiled and stood up.

"Come on, we gotta get comfy for a story like this!" She walked over to my bed.

"Bring back any memories?" I asked jokingly.

"Shut up! It wasn't even that long ago! You talk about it like it's ancient history!" Levy laughed. I got up and sat on my bed.

"Ok, well, the night after we kissed, we went to the beach." I started. Levy put her elbows on her knees and put her head on her palms getting, comfortable.

"We fell asleep on the beach, and when we woke up the Strauss siblings were running towards us. Lisanna was acting weird at first but the moment Natsu left she turned around to me and became a bitch and was really mean to me and I was really confused." I explained.

"Wow, what did you do, by 'do' I mean, how did you react?" Levy asked.

"Well… I was kinda a bitch back to her…" I mumbled.

"Nah, I'm sure you weren't that mean." Levy smiled.

"No, I'm pretty sure that I was a bitch…" I looked at my feet.

* * *

 **(*MEMORY*)**

" _Alright_ bitch _, now you listen, and you listen good." Lisanna growled turning to me with a face of disgust, hate, and jealousy written all over her face._

" _Natsu Dragneel is_ mine _. You stay away from my future husband or I will kill you faster than Jet can run ten feet." She hissed._

" _Woah, what did I ever do to you?" I asked leaning away._

" _Don't you play innocent with me! Don't think that I don't know what you're doing, I know that you like Natsu and flirt with him just because I like him." She pointed at me._

" _For your information, I don't like him_ just _because you do. Natsu is an amazing person, and I connect very well with him._ That _is why I like him." I said back._

" _HA! I_ knew _it! You do have a crush on Natsu! Now I can blackmail you! If you do_ any _kind of flirting with Natsu, any_ at all _, I'll tell him about your little crush." She warned._

Ha! The joke's on you bitch! We're dating, and I already told my boyfriend how I feel about him. That's farther than you'll ever get!

" _Oh no! I'm so scared. Big Bad Lisanna is gonna tattle on me!" I said in a mocking voice. She scoffed and looked away._

 **(*END OF MEMORY*)**

* * *

"Ok, wasn't a _really_ big bitch, but I was _still_ a bitch." I said remembering our conversation.

"Eh, I still can't see you being a bitch…" Levy smirked.

"I just really didn't expect her to do anything like that… She is usually so nice, something is definitely wrong." I whispered.

"Well, my guess is that something inside of her snapped, and that's why she is so different. Mean." Levy said.

"But trying to poison me? Something is wrong and I think we need to find out what it is." I said thinking more and more about it.

"Ok, what should we do to 'find out'?" Levy asked.

"Let's start by asking Mira and Elfman tomorrow. Then that could give us some momentum to start getting info and figuring out what happened to Lisanna. Truthfully, I want to be friends with Lisanna, but if she's like that then she might just kill me." I said.

"Yeah good idea. Tomorrow our investigation can start." Levy said crawling under my blankets. I got up and turned off the lights.

"Good night Levy." I yawned.

"Night Lucy." She yawned back.

"Let the investigation begin…" I said before falling into what was soon to be a terrifying sleep.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Sorry about this chapter, it's super short, was posted late and was really boring… Probably my worst chapter yet… Sorry everyone… *cries in corner* My chapters aren't always this bad I swear! Please remember to FFR! Sorry again! Thanks! Love ya!**


	12. A Plan Cut Short

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the late update last night {and tonight…(-_- ;) } ! I got really distracted by Netflix and Vine… Oops, sorry! I might be ending the story soon, I'm having a major writer's block and I have an idea of how I want to end it but I feel like my story is missing something… Please leave a review with a suggestion if you have one! I'm open to anything, but I might not use every idea you guys give me. But that doesn't mean I won't consider them, so please FFR! Here is another chapter, I hope you like it! Thanks! Love ya!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I dragged Gajeel down the street. He kept yelling at me which was really annoying. I dragged him into a bar since the guild was locked for the night and Kinana probably went home already. I sat Gajeel down and looked him in the eyes.

"What?" Gajeel blushed and looked away.

"How long?" I asked.

"How long what?" He snapped.

"How long have you liked Levy, you must've liked her before the date because when I asked you to come you were against the idea until you heard Levy's name." I smirked.

"Why does it matter to you?" He snapped.

"Because my girlfriend is best friends with your little crush and we could help you get in good with Levy, maybe even convince her to date you." I retorted. Gajeel sighed.

"Ever since I first joined the guild. I got to be around her a lot because I felt so bad for what I did to her when I was in Phantom… I got to see how cool and funny and amazing she was, and after the second day around her I realized how hot she was…" He was now blushing so hard that Erza's hair would be at shame.

"Ok, and who made the first move is obvious, mister 'tackle and kiss'. " I laughed.

"Hey shut up! I bet you weren't any different!" Gajeel yelled.

"Actually I was very calm and Lucy and I's first kiss was very intimate and very passionate." I said remembering when Lucy and I kissed for the first time.

"That's not like you Salamander. Whatever, I couldn't control myself, she was sitting right in front of me and she looked so damn hot in that dress. Plus, she just admitted that she liked me back!" Gajeel said.

"Ok, well, I am tired and I want to go home." I yawned.

"Yeah, this is a lot to take in, I need to go home and talk to Lily about all this, then I'll sleep on it tonight." Gajeel scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah I think that tomorrow morning me and you should meet at the guild bar and talk more about your new girlfriend." I gave a slight smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gajeel yelled.

"Not _yet_ at least…" I smirked.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. A dark figure chased me down the streets of Magnolia. I couldn't tell who it was, there was too much going on. I turned around and stopped. The figure stopped a couple feet away from me. The outline and figure of the person both screamed 'Lisanna', but there was something wrong here.

"Who are you?" I asked. The figure didn't answer. All it did was reach behind its back, when it's hand reappeared it had a jar, with something in it… Or someone! It threw the jar at the ground and it shattered, letting the body free. The body grew to its regular size, and as soon as I got a good view of what I was seeing, I realized that the body wasn't just some person's body, it was Lisanna's body…

A dark and demonic voice spoke up, "You're next."

* * *

The next morning I woke up and heard the shower running.

 _What was that dream? Maybe it was just a nightmare..._

I got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey, Levy you in there?" I asked through the door.

"Yeah, I got up a couple minutes ago and didn't want to wake you so I hopped into the shower. Don't worry I ran home and got clothes before I got in the shower." Levy yelled through the shower and door.

"Wait, not to be rude, but why didn't you shower at your place?" I asked.

"I wanted to come back so that you didn't think that I just left you, anyway we need to plan more and we can walk to the guild together!" She turned the shower off. I backed away as she opened the door.

"Ok, let me hop in the shower and then we can talk ok?" I grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah ok, I'll be getting ready out here." she smiled. I closed the door and turned the shower on. I got undressed and stepped into the shower, letting the already warm water run down my skin.

 _Hmmmm… What could be causing Lisanna to lash out at me like this? Maybe nothing happened and she was always a terrible person… No! She is_ not _a bad person! Maybe her jealously is clouding her judgment… And that dream was definitely weird..._ I ran my hands through my hair one last time before turning the water off. I wrapped myself in a towel and put my hair in a second towel. I walked out of my bathroom and sat next to Levy on my bed.

"Did you think of anything that could be a reason for Lisanna's behavior?" I asked.

"No, did you?" She asked.

"No, maybe we just need a head start, maybe Mira or Elfman could give it to us." I suggested.

"Yeah! Let's head to the guild!" Levy exclaimed.

"Let me finish getting ready first." I said grabbing my clothes.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

When I walked into the guild in the morning, I went straight to the bar.

"Good morning Natsu! Would you like the usual?" Mira greeted me.

"Mornin' Mira! Yes please that sound good!" I replied. a couple seconds later the barstool next to me was filled by Gajeel.

"Hey Salamander, so how are you going to help me get to date Levy?" He eagerly asked.

"Whoa, pump the brakes Iron Head, I know you like her and all, but one thing's for sure." I said.

"And what's that?" He retorted.

"If you're going to date Levy, you have to have patience." I said as Mira put my breakfast down.

"Hi Gajeel! Sounds like you finally made a move on Levy, am I correct?" Mira asked.

"H-how did you know?" Gajeel asked blushing.

"Gajeel, I know all the gossip Fairy Tail has to offer." Mira said nonchalantly.

"Right…" Gajeel glared at his feet.

"May I ask you something?" Mira asked Gajeel.

"Shoot." Gajeel said finally looking at her.

"Why are you taking advice from Natsu? About _dating_?" Mira asked.

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" I yelled.

"Well Natsu, you're not really… The love expert…" Mira chuckled at the thought.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, HE DOESN'T! HE NEEDS MY HELP!" I kept shouting at the transformation mage.

"Yes, but that's still no reason for Gajeel to take your advice." Mira said calmly

"BUT THE GIRL HE LIKES IS-" I was cut off by two smacks in the face by Mira and Gajeel.

"He thinks that since Levy is best friends with Lucy," Gajeel started.

"Who I'm dating…" I said weakly.

"He and Lucy can help convince Levy to be my girlfriend." Gajeel finished.

"Maybe, but I still think you'd be better off going from someone else's advice." Mira smiled.

"Are you trying to tell me… That you want to help me?" Gajeel sighed. Mira gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I was not expecting you to ask me for help, I accept your offer though!" Mira said excitedly.

"Mira-" Gajeel tried to talk but was quickly cut off by a heart eyed Mira.

"Awwww! You guys will have the cutest babies! Blue haired, red eyed kids! Or maybe black haired, brown eyed kids! They will be strong like their father and smart like their mother! The boys will have the chiseled features of their father and the girls will have the beauty of their mother! And maybe-" Mira was cut off by a hand being put over her mouth.

"Mira! We get it." Gajeel growled.

"Now, do you have any _useful_ advice for me?" He asked letting her mouth go.

"Well, I may know a thing or two…" Mira trailed off.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

When Levy and I got to the guild we saw Gajeel and Natsu talking to Mira.

"Let's go talk to Elfman first!" Levy said pushing me towards Elfman.

"You're in quite the rush to get away from Gajeel." I smirked.

"Shut up, let's just get this done so that we can figure out what's up with Lisanna." Levy said changing the subject.

"Ok then, whatever you say." I said, my smirk only getting bigger. We walked up to Elfman and pulled him away from a conversation with Evergreen.

"Hey Elfman. We need to talk to you." I started.

"Yeah sure, what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"It's Lisanna, has she been acting very differently lately?" Levy asked.

"You noticed it too?! Big Sis Mira and I thought we were the only ones who noticed." Elfman let out a breath.

"She's been acting differently?!" Levy and I asked in unison.

"Yes, she hasn't been as _manly_ lately. Ever since the job we took before our last job she has been keeping to herself more, and became obsessed with you and Natsu." Elfman explained.

"Obsessed?" Levy asked.

"With me?! I can understand Natsu, but… Me too!?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's weird, she won't talk to us as much anymore and her transformation magic is letting her do more advanced and more _manly_ transformations, and sometimes she won't even come home for days! She'll just sit out in the woods and do random shit. Mira and I can never find her though, we see her just run into the woods and disappear." Elfman looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Ok, thanks for telling us Elfman…" Levy and I backed away from a petrified Elfman.

"That's a _lot_ more info then I thought we'd _ever_ get." Levy exclaimed. I looked over at her and she had written everything in her notebook.

"Ok, let's head over to Mira. Looks like Gajeel left." I said. When we walked up to the bar, Mira saw us come up and headed over to us.

"Hello ladies, what can I help you with?" Mira smiled

"Well we wanted to ask you about…" We looked around to make sure she wasn't within earshot.

"Where is she?" I asked. Then there was a big crash on the second floor that caught everyone's attention. Lisanna was standing on the railing looking straight me. Her arms turned into some sort of bat wings and her legs turned into huge hands with a matching pair of huge claws. She jumped off the railing and swooped down towards the bar. She grabbed me in one arm and Levy in the other.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed.

"SHRIMP!" Gajeel yelled.

"RAAAAAAAAAWR!" She let out some kind of roar that I've never heard before. She then picked up speed and crashed through the guild doors. She flew up and over the guild hall and into a nearby forest that was so dark, I couldn't even see the ground beneath it. She pulled me to her face- No wait, a _dark_ face.

 _That's definitely not Lisanna… That's the face from my dream!_

"I lied. You _and_ your friend are next!" It said as it flew deeper into the forest.

 _So that dream… Wasn't a dream. It was a message._

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the late update… again… I hope you liked the chapter! Don't forget to FFR! Thanks! Love ya!**


	13. Finding Levy and Lucy

**Hey everyone! Hope you're liking the story! Sorry I've been posting so late for the last couple chapters… And that I haven't posted for a week... I've been a lot busier than I thought. I've had a major writer's block and I didn't feel an creativity coming through in my writing. I've tried writing this chapter so many times, but every time, I either didn't like it, or I felt like it was missing something… I've also been very busy making a vine account dedicated to Fairy Tail, please check it out!**

 **The username is: (** **Snowman symbol)** **(Star symbol)FariyTail=lyfe (Star symbol)(Snowman symbol) ~~~Get the symbols with the Japanese-Kana Keyboard!**

 **Anyway, thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews I've gotten, it's really giving me motivation! Speaking of, here's another chapter to enjoy! Well, at least I hope you enjoy it… Thanks! Love ya!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

"Natsu! Gajeel! Stop! We need to have a plan of attack!" Erza yelled from behind us.

"LUCY!" I ignored her.

"LEVY!" Gajeel didn't even hear her. There was a whistling noise coming from behind us. And it was coming _fast_. Then, all of a sudden, I was picked up off my feet by a strong force and was gaining speed. Gajeel seemed to do the same thing. I looked ahead and realized that we were headed straight for a tree. I tried to turn but I couldn't even touch the ground. I screamed until I hit the tree. I tried to start running again, but I didn't even slid to the ground. I looked above me, and saw a sword had nailed my shirt to the tree trunk. I looked towards Gajeel and he was in the same situation.

"When I say stop you better stop." Erza's intimidating voice rang out.

"Aye!" Gajeel and I said in unison. She took the swords out and grabbed us by our arms.

"Now, let's go back to the guild hall and figure out a plan. We don't even know where Lisanna went." Erza said in a strict tone.

* * *

When we got back to the guild hall, everyone was going insane.

"QUIET!" Erza yelled. At the sound of her voice everyone froze in place.

"We need to figure out a plan of…" She paused.

"Well first we need to find out where Lucy and Levy were taken, then we need to get Lisanna back here and find out why she did what she did." Erza yelled loud enough for the whole guild to hear. Mira walked up behind Erza and tapped her shoulder. She had a worried expression on her face.

"Please we need to find them." She pleaded. Erza took a long look at the transformation mage.

"Ok, all Exceeds, go fly above the forest, take your dragon slayer with you so that they can use their noses. Is Laxus here?" She asked. Laxus emerged from the shadows and raised a hand.

"Ok, Freed, use your Wings to fly and carry Laxus over the forest with the Exceeds. Everyone else, get to the edge of the forest and wait for one of the dragon slayers to smell them out!" Erza ordered. Everyone let out some sort of battle cry and charged out of the guild. Charle, Happy, Pantherlily, and Freed all flew out of the guild carrying their specific dragon slayer. I have no idea how Freed was carrying Laxus.

* * *

After searching for about a half an hour, I caught a whiff of strawberry vanilla. Lucy.

"I caught Lucy's scent!" I yelled to the other dragon slayers. They all came to where I was hovering and inhaled. We all looked in the same direction.

"Did Lisanna just never stop flying?" Wendy asked.

"Most likely..." Gajeel said sniffing some more.

"Well come on, let's go." Laxus said pointing Freed in the direction of Lucy's scent. We all pointed our Exceeds in the same direction, and flew even farther.

* * *

"Salamander, what do you think Lisanna is up to? Taking our girls- I mean Levy and Lucy." Gajeel corrected himself. I smirked.

"Soooo, I can assume and be correct when I say, you consider Levy 'your girl'?" My smirk growing with every word.

"Shut up and answer the question!" Gajeel blushed.

"Well, I don't have a damn idea of what she's planning, but I sure as hell am going to get Lucy back. I swear, if Lucy is in anyway hurt..." I snarled at the thought.

"I feel the same, except for Levy." Gajeel said before I could get any more worked up.

"Will you love-birds stop chatting and start looking?" Laxus sneered. Happy and Lily both flew to where Freed was holding Laxus.

"Don't you _think_ we're looking?" We growled in unison. Laxus put his hands up.

"Hey, I just thought not talking would help us find them faster." Laxus smirked. Gajeel and I grumbled and told Happy and Lily to fly closer to the ground.

"Maybe she went down here… Or maybe we passed them, I don't smell anything." I said inhaling the air around me. Gajeel did the same.

"I don't smell them either…"

"NATSU! GAJEEL! WENDY! LAXUS!" someone called from behind us. I turned around to find Mira, in her Satan Soul form, flying towards us.

"Mira?" We all asked. We all flew up to where she was.

"Guys, Lucy and Levy are in terrible danger! We need to find them now!" She exclaimed.

"Don't you think that we assumed that when Lisanna flew out of the guild with them?" Gajeel asked.

"Right, well you don't know just how much danger. Lisanna is going through what the Master and my family call 'Female Strauss Puberty'." Mira said.

"The hell is that?" Laxus asked.

"Any Stauss woman who uses transformation magic goes through a time in her life where she learns to control very powerful transformations. It always happens at different times. Mine happened at a very young age, I was able to control my Satan Soul at such a young age that people became scared of me, thus becoming 'She Devil Mirajane'. However, my mother's happened at a very old age. She was at least 60 when it happened, since she was getting kind of old, and was sick when it happened, she couldn't do too much damage to anyone or anything. I was too young and didn't really know what transformation magic was, I was still learning how to use magic when my 'Female Strauss Puberty' hit, so it just worked itself into my learning. When I got older, Master told me about how it has happened to every female in my family so far, no males though." Mira explained.

"So, Lisanna is learning Satan Soul?" I asked.

"No, she is just learning to control more powerful transformations. Whatever they may be." Mira said.

"Mr. Elfman never went through it?" Wendy spoke up.

"No, and if he ever does, it hasn't happened yet. If he did go through some kind of magical puberty then it was different. Not how it was for the girls at least." Mira answered.

"Well then what are we waiting for? We have to find them!" Gajeel yelled. Then the sky went black there was an explosion about a mile behind Mira. Horror filled Mira's eyes.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Lisanna flew faster than I knew she even could. When she finally slowed down she dove down into the forest and dropped Levy and I. We hit the ground with a big _thud_. We both groaned in pain.

"Come on girls… Let's play…" Called a demonic voice. We looked to where it came from only to find Lisanna.

"Come on Lucy, let's run for it!" Levy yelled. We turned to run but Lisanna got in front of us.

"Nah uh uh. You have to play a game with me first. If you win you can leave. But if _I_ win…" She let out an evil laugh.

"You get to serve as my dinner." She chuckled evilly.

"Ok what game do you want to-" Levy started to ask before being blasted by an attack.

"Levy!" I turned back to Lisanna.

"You want to play _that_ game, huh? Well, we won't go down without a fight!" I yelled. I reached for my keys. I found the two I was looking for and started to summon. Levy got up and started casting as well.

"Open, Gate of The Lion! Leo! Open, Gate of The Golden Bull! Taurus!" Loke and Taurus appeared and took battle stances.

"Solid Script: Hole! Solid Script: Oil! Solid Script: Fire!" Levy casted quickly. A hole opened up under Lisanna and oil filled it until the fire lit it. Lisanna screamed in pain.

"Taurus, start spinning to gain speed with your axe facing out! Loke, use your Regulus Impact on his axe once he gains enough speed! Taurus, don't attack until Lisanna get out of the hole!" I instructed. They performed the plan and sent Lisanna flying.

"Come on!" Levy, Loke, Taurus, and I ran through the forest in the opposite way that we came.

"Why are we attacking Lisanna?!" Loke asked.

"Because she's gone crazy and is trying to kill us!" I yelled while running.

Suddenly, Lisanna came down and hit the ground, which sent us flying back. When we got up, we were happy to see that we had at least damaged her, but at the same time, upset that we couldn't get away.

"This is fun. I knew that this would be a fun game to play." She said in her demonic voice.

 _She's having fun?! What kind of crazy magic is controlling her? The Lisanna we knew barely even liked fighting!_

"Solid Script: Block!" Levy said, tearing me from my thoughts. She managed to block an attack but we got pushed back from its force.

"Thank you Taurus, you can go home! Loke, Levy, distract her! Open, Gate of The Twins! Gemini!" I summoned.

"What can we help you with today Miss Lucy?" They asked in unison.

"Please transform into me, we need to use Urano Metria!"

"You got it!" They said as they touched hands to transform. Levy ran in front of us and blocked Lisanna's attacks from hitting us, even though she was busy with Loke.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the-"

"Soul Extinction!" Lisanna yelled. There was a loud explosion, then everything went dark.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! Hopefully I will start getting momentum from this chapter to write another and post it soon! Please FFR and check out my vine account!**

 **The username is:** **(** **Snowman symbol)** **(Star symbol)FariyTail=lyfe (Star symbol)(Snowman symbol)~~~ Get the symbols with the Japanese-Kana Keyboard!**

 **Thanks! Love ya!**


End file.
